C-H-O-I-C-E-S
by KatieK101
Summary: We all know Oakheart offered to come to Thunderclan for Bluefur and their kits but she wouldn't let him. Well what if he did anyways? See what happens when Oakheart joins Thunderclan and together they fight Bluefur's prophecy, each other enemies, and make choices that will affect Thunderclan forever.
1. Chapter 1: BluefurOakheart POV

**Hello everyone! So this is only my second fanfic on fanficton so I'm still getting used to things. Anywho, so here's a quick (and better) summary of my fanfic. **

**Oakheart had offered to come and live in Thunderclan with Bluefur after he had found out she was pregnant but she denied. What is Oakheart didn't care? He **_**loved **_**Bluefur and would go to the end of Starclan for her. True, he would miss Riverclan and he would probably never be fully accepted in Thunderclan but their love was strong enough to survive anything… right?**

I was freezing as I sat in front of the river, waiting for Oakheart. I shuffled my paws trying to warm them up. _'Starclan please send a patrol already!'_ I begged. I winced as I felt something in my stomach kick. _'My kits.'_ I sighed. According to Leopardfoot and Rosetail, they were due in only a couple of moons. _'How could I have not noticed I was expecting? How could I have let this happen? How could I-' My_ thoughts were interrupted when I heard talking.

"Nice catch Ottersplash!" A voice meowed. "Thanks Timberfur." Ottersplash muttered shyly back. This took me by surprise. I knew Ottersplash from gatherings and battles and never took her as shy or gentle.

I suddenly remembered Oakheart telling me about how they had started sharing tongues more and how they had taken a couple of walks together. I smiled. But it quickly faded. I didn't scent any more cats with them so they must've just taken another walk. By themselves.

I groaned. _When_ would I get to see him and tell him I was expecting his kits? The whole of Thunderclan already suspected the father was Thrushpelt and it wouldn't be long before news traveled over to the other clans.

I stood up, ready to go back to Thunderclan, when suddenly I heard Timberfur meow loudly, "Hey Oakheart! How long does it take to get a thorn out of your paw?" Timberfur joked. My head shot back. He had come!

"Sorry. But I caught a mouse!" He said stepping out of the reeds, a mouse dangling proudly from his mouth.

"Great. Now you can go and join Thunderclan." Ottersplash said smiling. I smiled too.

"Come on now," Timberfur meowed. "fishing." My smile faded. _'No! Don't fish here!' _ I begged in my head. Ottersplash walked up next to Timberfur, Oakheart following. I tried desperately to catch Oakheart's eye as he bent down to stare down into the water.

Then he looked up and saw me. A smile quickly covered his handsome face and his ears pricked. I motioned with my tail to Timberfur and Ottersplash. Oakheart understood immediately. "Timberfur Ottersplash, I don't see very many fish here. Perhaps 3 cats fishing here is too much? Check next to the willows and I'll stay here?" For a moment Timberfur looked confused but shrugged. "Sure. Come on Ottersplash." They walked off.

As soon as they left Oakheart leaped into the river and swam strongly to the other side. My heart ached as I watched him. So confident. Strong. Brave. Smart.

Why oh why couldn't he be Thunderclan? Then everything could work out!

He jumped onto the shore and shook out his fur. Then he rushed over to me and touched noses. "I've missed you." He said softly. I breathed in his scent and relunctly let out a purr. _'How could something so amazing be so wrong?'_

Oakheart stepped back and smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?" I debated on coming straight out or not. "I, um… I heard that Crockedstar picked Timberfur as his deputy." I meowed. Oakheart tilted his head. "Yea. So?" "Aren't you upset? You know about not being chosen."

Oakheart looked at me. "Bluefur this can't be why you're here. I can tell there's something important."

I took a deep breath. "OK your right. There is something important. I'm… I'm pregnant." I immediately closed my eyes shut, not wanting to see Oakheart's expression. How would he feel about half-clan kits? Disappointed? Disgraced? Angry?

So I was shocked when I felt his tongue cover my face and I heard him purring loudly. I slowly opened my eyes. "Your-you're not upset?" Oakheart looked puzzled. "Upset? Bluefur I'm thrilled!"

I felt weak with relief. "I'm so glad." I whispered. Oakheart nuzzled my face. "Our kits will be amazing! Good at fishing and climbing trees!" I purred but quickly stopped.

"Oakheart this isn't good! These kits will be half-clan. We've broken the warrior code. What are we going to do?" Oakheart didn't look fazed. "Well you'll have to join Riverclan. Or I can join Thunderclan."

My eyes widened. "You'd do that for me?" I asked.

Oakheart nodded. "For you and our kits? I would do anything." I felt my heart break. "Oakheart you can't. You want to be deputy. And I can't join Riverclan because…" I trailed off thinking of Goosefeathers warning. His prophecy for me.

_"Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water."_

Oakheart looked away. "A lot of cats want to be deputy." He whispered. "But you could do it! And you could never do it in Thunderclan." I protested. Oakheart met my gaze once more. "I don't care. I love you Bluefur. And you can't raise them without a father!"

I took a breath wondering how to explain this. "Their… theirs a tom that Thunderclan already assumes is their father. Thrushpelt."

Oakheart looked hurt. "Oh? And you have feelings for him?" I franticly shook my head. "No! I only love you. But Thrushpelt loves me and he's been an amazing friend of mine. And he's already offered to act as their father so that Thunderclan doesn't suspect anything…"

Oakheart's face didn't change. "I see." I pressed my muzzle agents his. "Oakheart I love _you._ But I can't let you throw away your chances at being clan leader one day. I'll raise these kits! They'll be Thunderclan kits and they'll never know you!" I said the last part in tears. It felt like I was chocking on a bit of crow food. "Good-bye Oakheart!" And with that, I raced back to Thunderclan.

"Great Starclan Oakheart! Stop fidgeting!" Owlfur growled.

"Sorry." I whispered. Skyheart looked up at me and smiled appologicly. "Don't mind him. He's just upset his mate showed him up at fishing. Again." Owlfur growled at Skyheart but curled up agents Softwing.

I gave Skyheart a thin smile. "Thanks." She yawned. "Don't mention it. But you don't look well. Maybe you should go and see Bumbleberry?"

I stood up. Bluefur's words echoed in my head. But I was a warrior and I could make my own decisions. Even if it ment giving up my chance to be the Riverclan leader, and joining Thunderclan.

"No but I do need to see Crockedstar." Skyheart tilted her head. "How come?"

I had decided that I would only tell Crockedstar ahead of time but I owed it to Skyheart. I bent down and whispered everything. When I was done she was staring up at me, eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry to see you leave. You're an amazing warrior." I gave her head a friendly lick. "Thank you. Your been a great friend Skyheart. And I dread the day that we…" I trailed off thinking of how I would have to fight my clan mates one day.

She smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it. See you around Oakheart." I dipped my head to her as I walked out of the warrior den and into my brothers den. "Crockedstar?" My brother lifted his head. "Oakheart? What's wrong." I took a breath. "I'm joining Thunderclan."

Crockedstar listed as I spoke. When I was done with expression broke me. "Oakheart you're my brother and I want you happy but… I'll miss you." I nuzzled my brother. "And I'll miss you too. But this has to be done." Crockedstar nodded. "I understand. And if it was Willowbreeze…" He stopped and I tried to smile at the thought of Crockedstar's not so secret crush.

"Good luck Oakheart. And may Starclan light yours and Bluefur's path."

"Yours too." I whispered. With one last look at Crockedstar I raced out of camp and I didn't stop running until I reached the river. I breathed a sad sigh as I sat down and curled up. Tomorrow I would wait for Thunderclan's dawn patrol to escort me to their camp.

And my new life with Bluefur would begin. I would never regret this. Not with Bluefur and our kits by my side. I would make this work.

This was my choice.


	2. Chapter 2: Oakhearts POV

I didn't sleep much that night. Could you blame me? I was leaving my birthclan, the clan I was raised to show all my loyalty to, to leave and join a rival clan, for one cat.

'Don't think like that! Bluefur and my kits are much more than that. I love her. This WILL work!' I kept telling myself that over and over. I would make this work. I loved Bluefur. And she was going to have my kits.

I thought about what she had said to me. "I'll raise these kits to be Thunderclan kits and they'll never know you!" Every time I thought about it my heart broke even more. I couldn't send her through that. And, I wasn't sure that I could live having my kits not know I was their father. Facing them in battle. Having them think of me as a rival warrior.

No. I couldn't do it. This was my only option.

I looked up at the brightening blue sky and shivered. "Where is their dawn patrol?" I muttered. My stomach growled and only then did I realize just how hungry I was.

Well I had the river in front of me so I did what Riverclan warriors do. I fished for my food. I took a couple of steps forward intill I stood at the edge of the river. I looked down, making sure my shadow didn't fall over the water, and waited for my food. Soon I saw a shadow in the water and I flashed my paw out and scooped a fish. I sighed happily and sent Starclan a prayer of thanks. Then I dug in, taking mouth full's at a time. When I was done I sat down, my stomach full. I realized that this would be one of my last times to eat fish. After I joined Thunderclan, fishing from any river would be considered prey stealing. Once again I wondered if I was making a mistake but shook my head. "Bluefur, my kits, our feature. Bluefur, my kits, our feature. Bluefur, my kits, our feature." I whispered that over and over.

But I was interrupted at the sound of paw steps. My ears picked and all of a sudden I wanted to throw up my fish. I strained to be sure it was Thunderclan and when I saw the cats, before I could stop, I asked, "What took you so long?"

The leader of the patrol, a surprised, pale tabby she-cat, saw me and bounded forward. "Greetings Oakheart." She meowed. "May I ask what you're waiting for?"

The rest of her patrol, a light ginger tabby she-cat, and a big golden brown tabby tom, bounded up next to her.

I franticly racked my brain for names. The tom was Lionheart, the she-cat was Rosetail, and the leader was Speckletail.

I dipped my head respectfully to them and then meowed, "I would like to be taken to your camp Speckletail." I was relieved to hear that my voice didn't give away how nervous I was. Speckletail's eyes flashed with surprise along with the rest of her patrol. "May I ask why?" She questioned. I quickly decided that I would tell everyone at one time, in the Thunderclan camp, that I wanted to join.

"With all due respect, I would like to tell my story to all Thunderclan cats, in the camp."

Speckletail's eyes narrowed in suspicion and I hastily meowed, "I swear by Starclan that I come in peace." She turned to Lionheart and Rosetail. Lionheart looked thoughtfully at me for a moment before saying, "I don't see why not. Rosetail?"

Rosetail nodded. "I think he should be able to tell his news."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Speckletail gestured for me to cross the river. "Come on then." I bent down into a hunter's crouch and then, with a powerful leap, I jumped into the river. Swimming strongly I wondered how often I would get to swim in Thunderclan.

I got out at the other side and shook my pelt out, realizing too late I would get the patrol wet. "Um… sorry. I forgot you're not Riverclan cats." I meowed sheepishly as I received glares from the 3 cats.

Lionheart shook his pelt. "Come on." He said. I nodded and, on habit, got in front of the patrol to lead but Speckletail glared. "Oakheart, why don't you let the _Thunderclan _cats lead the patrol?" I stopped. "Um right. Sorry. Again." I felt my face go red with embarrassment. '_Your acting like the clan leader!' _

I stepped back to let Speckletail lead and she did so. Lionheart followed and gave me a sorry look. I followed behind Lionheart. Rosetail bounded next to me, matching my speed. "So, anything happen in Riverclan?" She asked.

"You could say that." _'Yes! Their warrior is switching clans!'_

"Anything that could affect Thunderclan?" She asked, sounding slightly worried.

"That's why I'm here isn't it?" _'Yep! Here to say that I want to join your clan!'_

"How badly would we be affected?"

"Actually, Thunderclan would be affected the most." _'Actually, Thunderclan is the only clan going to be affected! Aside from Riverclan.' _

Rosetail's eyes widened. "But don't worry! This will shock a few cats but you shouldn't fret over it." I said trying to calm her. But I knew I was stretching the truth.

_'But don't worry! I'm sure when my clan mates find out I betrayed them and the warrior code, they'll have mercy when they attack us! And don't worry about me shocking the fur off YOUR clan mates! I'm sure they'll get over it in a couple of leaf-bares!'_

I winced. Yes, that was much more accurate.

But Rosetail's fur laid a little flatter. "So long as it isn't that bad." She muttered.

"It's not that bad. I promise." _'It's probably worst.'_

Rosetail nodded and looked ahead though I could feel her glancing at me from time to time. I tried to be as observant as possible, taking in everything. I was looking at a woodsy clearing when Speckletail snapped, "Oakheart you look as if you're trying to memorize our territory!"

I quickly decided that there was no good way to say that was exactly what I was doing.

So I tried my best to memorize everything without the snappish she-cat noticing.

But I didn't have to worry for long because soon after words, Lionheart said, "Here we are."

My legs stopped and stiffened. This was my last chance to back out and go home. I knew they would accept me back without question. But I gathered my courage and walked forward, into rival clan territory.

Into what I was hoping to call my new home.


	3. Chapter 3: Bluefur POV

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high rock!" Sunstar's call rang clear across the camp. I stood from where I was sharing a piece of fresh-kill with Dappletail and we both walked to the high rock. "Did you know he was going to call a meeting today?"She whispered to me. I shook my head.

Dappletail sat to my right and Swiftbreeze to my left. I looked around as some of the other cats gathered. Stormtail, Adderfang, Windflight, Thistleclaw, Hollyfrost, Smokemask, Cloudpaw, and Cherrypaw. My apprentice Ivypaw walked up and sat next to me.

"What's going on? Are we going to become warriors?" She asked eagerly. I smiled and again shook my head. "If you were then that wouldn't be good." Her eyes widened. "Why not?" "Because you aren't exactly clean." She looked down and for the first time realized that her gray and white pelt was covered in mud and grass. She licked some of her fur into place, embarrassed.

"Ah sorry. Me and Cloudpaw were trying to hunt and you know… it rained hard this morning…" I purred and flicked her with my tail. "I was only joking. Your fine."

Thistleclaw spun around. "Bluefur? How about setting a good example for Ivypaw and clamping your jaws shut?" I growled under my breath. Thistleclaw was almost always around watching me mentor Ivypaw. He did have some right as she, Cloudpaw and Cherrypaw were is sisters. But still! Just because she was his kin did not make me any less capable of mentoring her.

And I probably would've said so when Sunstar yowled, letting us know he was ready. "Today, I have good news. It's the beginning of Leaf-bare and Starclan has blessed us. Our prey is still running fine and a couple of cats have announcements." Poppydawn stepped forward. "I'll start off. Today, I'm moving to the elders den." Murmurs went across the crowed of cats and Cherrypaw rubbed agents her mother. I studied her for a moment and noticed that her muzzle was graying and I remembered how lately she slept more and hunted less. Larksong, the only elder now that Weedwhisker and Mumblefoot were gone, stepped forward. "And I will welcome you." She meowed, eyes sparkling. Poppydawn touched noses with her and purred.

Sunstar then looked at another cat in the crowed and Hollyfrost stepped forward. She purred and then meowed, "I'm having Smokemask's kits." Meows of excited congratulations went through and Smokemask puffed out his chest, and then licked his mate's ear.

I felt something kick in my stomach and felt like chocking as I wished I could be like that and feel Oakheart's reassurance. But I sighed as I saw Thrushpelt. He had told me if I wanted to, I could say he was the father. But ever since then he had been more and more distant. And although I didn't feel the same about him as I did Oakheart, I missed my best friend. As if to prove my point, his eyes met mine, but then he looked away.

I sighed and let my thoughts drift off to Oakheart. I thought about how he had offered to come and live at Thunderclan and for a moment I wished I had said yes. But he was still a young warrior and I couldn't let him spend the rest of his life as an outcast. And I had my dumb prophecy.

I felt something in my stomach jab and I winced. And again. And again, but sharper this time. Then I realized that it wasn't my un-born kits, but my apprentice. I glared at Ivypaw. "What?" She gestured up at Sunstar who was staring down at me. I looked at Dappletail from the corner of my eye and she whispered, "Your turn."

Then it hit me_. 'He's waiting for me to announce that I'm having kits!'_

I looked over at Thrushpelt who shrugged then looked away. I swallowed then stood up. "Like Hollyfrost, I'm pregnant." I heard surprised whispers go through the clan. For a moment I wondered why. After all, I defiantly looked bigger. I looked at Swiftbreeze for answers. "I guess they couldn't quite picture you as a queen until now." She whispered to me.

That seemed about right. Heck, I couldn't picture myself as a queen until I found out I was going to be one!

"Who's the father?" Adderfang asked curiously.

I looked for Thrushpelt. He looked up at me and our eyes met. He shrugged again. He really didn't care if I told the clan they were his kits. He didn't care if he had to pretend to be their father. For a moment I wondered, if I would've been happy with him. I realized with a pang that I would have. I would never have the same feeling for him as I did Oakheart, but I would've been happy. But I didn't regret this. I wouldn't let myself. I would never let myself regret that night with Oakheart and I would never regret having his kits.

A prod from Ivypaw reminded me that my now silent clan was waiting for my response. "Their waiting." She meowed, pointing out the obvious. I glanced at her then stopped. She was staring down at the ground, refusing to meet my eyes. For a moment I wondered if she knew about Oakheart, but shoved the thought out of my mind. I took a breath then meowed clearly, "Thrushpelt. Thrushpelt is the father."But before any cat could _think_ about what I had just said, a cat pelted through the camp entrance. "No he's not! I'm the father!" All the cats gasped and turned around, confused, including me.

What cat would be stupid enough to interrupt a clan meeting and claim kits? What cat would think that they-I stopped breathing. Confusion turned into shock. I couldn't believe it. "Oakheart!"

* * *

So if you haven't realized, some of the OC's are: Ivypaw, Cloudpaw, Cherrypaw, Hollyfrost, and Smokemask. Hopfully you like them!


	4. Chapter 4: Bluefur POV

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! However, -Squirrelfire, this is not a 'what if' story. This is an idea that came to me and I decided to write and make into a fanfiction. And it is, MY story so if I please, I will use some OC. If you have a problem with it then don't read and don't review. Other then that, thanks to everyone ;)**

* * *

"Oakheart!" I meowed before I could stop. Cats turned to stare at me. "You _know _him?" Larksong questioned, confused.

I looked at the big, reddish brown tom, and tried to think of a response. But it didn't matter because Oakheart took a step towards me and meowed, "Bluefur!" in a relived tone.

"You know _her?"_ Sparrowpelt questioned, glaring at the Riverclan tom. But Oakheart didn't flinch. "Yes I know Bluefur. She's my _mate._" Out-raged yowls rang loudly through the clan. "No she's not! Bluefur is loyal to Thunderclan!" Whitepaw cried. "And to the warrior code!" Goldenflower protested. "Bluefur would NEVER take a rival clan cat as a mate!" Thistleclaw yowled. I found myself shocked that Thistleclaw came to my defense. Stormtail took a step towards Oakheart, "My daughter is a loyal Thunderclan cat through and through. She would never do anything to betray Thunderclan or the warrior code." He snarled threateningly.

I felt my heart break. My father, whom had almost never had anything to do with me, was defending me. My sister's kit was defending me. Thistleclaw, the one cat that I truly hated, was defending me. My whole clan could not believe that I would betray them in any way.

Oakheart looked around Stormtail and at me. "Tell them Bluefur." He meowed. Even though he had the whole of Thunderclan ready to shred him, the only thing showing in his bright amber eyes was love for me. But as I didn't respond, they started to fill with fear. "B-Bluefur?"

'_I will never regret this.' _

"Oakheart is telling the truth. He is the real father to my kits."

Shocked whispers turned into angry yowls. I wished more than anything that Starclan would take me now. "B-Bluefur? He's lying right?" Ivypaw asked, her eyes round. I shook my head no and Ivypaw took a step away from me. Whitepaw came beside her. "Why Bluefur? Why would you take a mate from another clan?" He asked, sounding betrayed. "Whitepaw I-" Thistleclaw jumped in front of me blocking Whitepaw off. "Traitor!" He cried. I felt like I was choking as I said, "I am not a traitor!" "Oh? Then what do you call taking a mate from another clan? You ARE a traitor! What would Snowfur say?!"

I felt my face go red and my fur bristle as he mentioned Snowfur. "She would understand." I growled through clenched teeth. I was barely aware of cats baking away from us.

"She wouldn't. She followed the warrior code." He retorted, eyes glaring. "Yes she would! More than anyone else!" "What makes you so sure?" "Because she knew what it felt like to love someone more than anything else. She proved that when she took you as her mate!" Thistleclaw snarled and leaped at me. I side-stepped but his claws gazed my shoulders. I snarled with rage and bite at his ear.

"STOP!" A blur of orange lunged in between us and I cringed as I recognized Sunstar.

We both stopped. The clan was silent. Oakheart was staring at us with wide eyes. Sunstar was trying his best to control himself as he asked, "Bluefur? Is Oakheart telling the truth? Did you take the Riverclan tom as your mate?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "When did this start?" He asked. '_Oh Starclan! He's going to make me explain everything in front of everyone?'_

I looked at Oakheart, who gave a small nod of encouragement. Regaining my breath, I started my story. "When Sunstar took his patrol to Riverclan, and we were leaving, Oakheart said he needed to speak to me. So I faked getting a thorn in my paw. H-he said that he wanted to see me again and that we should meet at four-trees. He asked me to give him a chance." My legs were trembling as I spoke, and my meow sounded frightened.

"That's why you got behind the patrol?" Thrushpelt asked, sounding hurt. I nodded. "Keep going." Sunstar said. So I went on, and told him how we met at four-trees, but I didn't give any detail. That was our special night and I wasn't going to share it with anyone. When I finished Sunstar nodded. "And that's it?" He asked. "That's it." I confirmed. I looked around at the cats surrounding me. They all looked surprised, shocked, confused, and betrayed. I lowered my head, trying to block out their faces. Sunstar turned to Oakheart.

"Alright, so she's having your kits. So why are you here? Surely you weren't patrolling your borders and you heard her, and then barged into our home all in less than a second, to claim them knowing the risks you were putting your mate in." Sunstar had a point. Why _was _he here? Oakheart shuffled his paws. "Yesterday Bluefur told me that she was having my kits. But that she would raise them Thunderclan. And that the clan would assume that Thrushpelt was their father." I risked a glance at Thrushpelt. He didn't look happy.

"I that night I couldn't sleep. I realized that I can't go on and pretend not to know my kits and I can't let them think that another cat is their father. And I know that in battle, I could never hurt them. So I waited by the river last night and this morning, for your dawn patrol to escort me to your camp."

Sunstar looked at Speckletail, who looked ready to jump Oakheart. "Is this true?" He asked her. Speckletail nodded.

Sunstar looked back at Oakheart. "So that raises the question, why are you here?" Oakheart looked around at my clan, then back at Sunstar. "When Bluefur told me about the kits I offered to leave Riverclan and join Thunderclan. But she said no, saying that I was too close to being deputy and she wouldn't let me throw away my chances. But like I said, I couldn't go on pretending they weren't my kits, and that I didn't love Bluefur. After thinking hard last night I made up my mind. I-I came hoping that you would let me stay and become a part of Thunderclan."

Yowls of protest shot through the camp. Thistleclaw walked up to Sunstar's side. "Why let him stay? Oakheart and Bluefur both broke the warrior code! They should both be exiled!" My eyes widened in horror. Sunstar wouldn't do that!

Adderfang, who was the stand in deputy, walked up to Thistleclaw. "Are you mad? Breaking the warrior code or not, we won't exile a cat for-""That's enough!" Sunstar growled. Adderfang glared at his former apprentice, but obeyed his leader. Sunstar looked at Oakheart. "How do I know that this isn't some trick? That you have Riverclan cats waiting?" "Or that you just want to learn Thunderclan's secrets?" Tigerpaw growled.

"I guess there is no way for me to show you that I'm not lying," He started, "but I promise that I love Bluefur with all my heart and I would do anything for her, including switching clans." When Sunstar didn't look convinced he added hastily, "And it might be worth mentioning, that Thunderclan has made exceptions before."

A gray tabby tom stepped forward. "He has a point. We found out that my dad was Windclan after I was an apprentice and he claimed me. After that Pinestar gave me a choice. I could stay Thunderclan or join Windclan. I stayed." "And were glad you did." Poppydawn purred and licked her mates shoulder. Sunstar dipped his head respectfully. "Yes Windflight you do have a point. But this is different. When you were born in Thunderclan we all assumed that Goldwing just didn't want to tell who the father was and you already were a part of Thunderclan. But we haven't accepted a rival warrior in quite awhile."

"There's nothing agents it in the warrior code." Lionheart spoke up. I gave my friend a grateful look and he smiled and nodded. "I guess not." Sunstar agreed thoughtfully. "You can't really be considering this!" Thistleclaw asked in disbelief. Sunstar didn't seem to hear him. "I want all my senior warriors to meet me in my den now. Featherpaw, Goosefeather, you too." When they had gone to Sunstar's den, I raced over to Oakheart. "I told you no!" I said urgently. Oakheart blinked. "I thought you'd be happy I came."

"I told you not to come! Why would I be happy?" I snapped. Oakheart looked taken back. But then his expression changed into anger. "This was my choice Bluefur! And these will be my kits too!" I growled and looked away. _'Why is this going so wrong?' _

Oakheart sighed. "I'm sorry Bluefur but I couldn't do it. Have my kits grow up thinking another cat was their father, and think of me only as a rival clan cat. And I couldn't act like I didn't love you." I looked back at Oakheart. "I love you too. But you'll never be able to be deputy or leader in Thunderclan Oakheart." Oakheart came up and rubbed his muzzle agenst mine. "Then I'll have to settle for being the clan leader's mate." Slowly, a smile spread across my face and I purred. "I'm glad you came." I whispered.

Just then Sunstar walked out of his den, Adderfang, Sparrowpelt, Robinwing, Fuzzypelt, Swiftbreeze, and Stormtail following, along with the medicine cats. Sunstar crouched down then leaped up to high rock. But he didn't yowl. There was no need. Every cat in Thunderclan stood quite and waiting. "Cats of Thunderclan, thanks to the help of my senior warriors I have come to a desicision." He stopped and looked down at me and Oakheart. I held my breath.

"Oakheart may stay."


	5. Chapter 5: Oakheart

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And I hope not everyone minds my OC's. And I've added some things to Thunderclan territory. You'll see what soon

* * *

My eyes widened with relief and Bluefur purred.

"Your letting him stay?!" Thistleclaw asked, stunned. "I see no reason not to. At gatherings he seems confident and well, and in battles he's fierce and brave. And it's the start of leaf-bare. A strong, fit warrior would be valuable any day." Hearing Sunstar talk about me fueled my confidence that I had made the right choice. And if his senior warriors helped him decide that I should stay then that must mean some of them wouldn't want to shred me. Right?

"B-but-" Thistleclaw's stammering was cut off with a smooth glare from Sunstar. "Thistleclaw if you would like to question my decision I would be more than happy to explain my reasoning to you in my den." Thistleclaw's face reddened and he muttered something under his breath. "I thought so." Sunstar said. Then he looked around his clan. "Oakheart stays." He said firmly, his glare challenging any cat to speak up agents him. None did. Then Smokemask took a step forward. "That's fine and all but Oakheart doesn't know our territory or battle skills or… anything other then what he's seen from gatherings or battles. How will he learn?"

I wanted to point out that I was perfectly capable of re-learning things but Lionheart spoke before I did. "Maybe he could be assigned a mentor? A warrior to show him around and help him learn what he would need to?" I blinked at the idea. It wasn't a bad one. Far from it! I exchanged glances with Bluefur and we both knew who Sunstar would pick. Who else would he other then my own mate? Sunstar nodded. "Good idea Lionheart. Oakheart's 'mentor' will be Thrushpelt."

My mouth dropped open and Bluefur's eyes widened.

Why would Sunstar pick the cat who liked Bluefur? And would probably end up hating me? Bluefur had been just announced that Thrushpelt was the father when I had run in. Sunstar knew this. I had already made up my mind to try and stay on good terms with the sandy gray tom but I didn't think I could do very well if I had to spend a lot of time with him.

I looked at Thrushpelt who had his eyes narrowed. I swallowed. He would kill me as soon as we got out of camp.

"Any objections?" Sunstar questioned. I had a few but knew better then to voice them. Apparently so did everyone else. "Good. Everyone dismissed. Thrushpelt take this time to show Oakheart around and Bluefur-" I saw my mate flinch as his steady gaze fell on her. "-I would like to see you in my den."

Cats started to stand up and go back to their normal routines. I sat awkwardly in the middle of the clearing, very aware of the mixture of glances and glares I was receiving. I looked over at Bluefur but she was gone already. I looked for Adderfang, the tom who had stood up to his apprentice for me but I didn't see him either.

Ivypaw, Bluefur's apprentice, was sitting with 2 other similar looking cats, probably her litter-mates. Her litter-mates were talking in hushed whispers but I caught Ivypaw staring at me. Our eyes met, then she quickly looked away.

"So you're Oakheart?" A voice behind me asked. I spun around and found myself facing Thrushpelt. I nodded. "That's right." Thrushpelt studied me for a moment. Finally Thrushpelt looked up at me, no trace of warmth or friendliness in his eyes. "Come on. I'll show you what you haven't seen." Then he turned tail and walked out of the camp. I jumped up and followed him. "That's most of it." I said. Thrushpelt didn't look at me. "But you've seen some things?" I nodded. "Then that's what I'll show you." He said in a voice that clearly stated that he didn't want to talk.

I felt my heart sink. My hopes of catching a glimpse of the Riverclan bounders fell.

'_Show you and give you a chance to retreat home? Stupid mouse-brain!'_

I shook my head as I walked along with Thrushpelt. Soon he came into a step in front of a huge, tall tree. I wondered how I could've missed it from Riverclan. "It looks like it touches the sky." I whispered, looking up. Thrushpelt nodded. "That's how it got its name. This is the Sky Oak. Most the time, this is where our apprentices practice climbing." My eyes widened. "You let your apprentices climb this thing?"

Thrushpelt snorted. "Thunderclan cats are born climbers. And it's not like we let 6 moons old apprentices climb to the very top. They're only aloud to certain heights, depending on their age and training." "Oh." I felt stupid for thinking Thunderclan would risk new apprentices. Or any cats for that matter.

Thrushpelt glanced at me, and then smiled, narrowing his eyes. "Since your Thunderclan now, I guess you'll have to learn how to climb. And I'll be in charge of teaching you." I swallowed. "Great." I whispered. Thrushpelt's smiled left his face. "Don't worry. I wouldn't kill Bluefur's mate." He said, then stood up and was off again.

I felt like I had just been clawed. Why did he have to make me feel worst then I already did? I sighed and followed him. "Where to next?" I asked, trying to rid some of the un-ease I felt. "You'll see." He said simply. We walked in silence for awhile when Thrushpelt stopped again. In front of us, stood a pile of boulders, reminding me somewhat of Sunningrocks. "What's this?" I asked, taking a couple of steps forward. Thrushpelt hissed and grabbed me by the scarf, and threw me backwards. Thrown into shock, my eyes widened. Frozen, I crouched down as Thrushpelt stood in front of me.

'_He really _is _going to kill me!' _I thought.

"What are you doing?!" Thrushpelt hissed. I couldn't respond. Thrushpelt took in my face and his face softened just a little. "Come here." He meowed. Somehow I stood and followed to where he was standing. Thrushpelt gestured to something on one of the rocks. "Look at that." I did and my breath caught in my throat. "An adder." I muttered. Thrushpelt nodded. "Exactly. This place is called Snakerocks. And if you look over there, where you almost stepped, is another adult adder."

I didn't know what to say. Thrushpelt hadn't tried to hurt me. He saved me!

Before I could do anything, Thrushpelt was off again. "Come on and-" I saw him smile a little. ", watch your step."

I did just that as I followed my 'mentor'. He pointed out a few more things and he showed me the Shadowclan border but I wasn't paying attention anymore. My brain kept replaying the scene where Thrushpelt saved me. He acted like it was nothing.

'_But it wasn't. I could've been seriously hurt or worse…' _ I thought. We came to the Thunderclan entrance. "Well hopefully you learned something when you _weren't _ day dreaming." Thrushpelt meowed. I stared at the warrior. "How do you not have an apprentice?" I asked. "Nothing gets passed you!" Thrushpelt rolled his eyes. "I _have _an apprentice. Spottedpaw. But she wants to be a medicine cat. However, she can't be until Goosefeather retires." "Oh." I said quietly. It seemed like I couldn't say anything right to the sandy gray tom. But hopefully I could manage to say this.

"Thrushpelt? I know you don't really like me…" I saw Thrushplet shift paws. ",but back at Snakerocks-well-thanks for saving me." Thrushpelt shrugged and didn't meet my eyes. "Don't mention it." He muttered. I had a feeling he really didn't ever want me to bring it up again. Thrushpelt walked into camp, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sighed.

Strangely enough, I _wanted _this cat to be my friend and to like me. I wanted the cat, who loved my, mate, to be my friend.

And, I realized, without meening to, I had made up my mind that I would get Thrushpelt to like me.

* * *

Done! So as you can see, I favor Thrushplet and I wish the Erins had given him a happy ending. I was reading an OakxBlue a long time ago and they had made Thrushpelt into a evil, Thistleclaw sorta cat. I hated it! So insteed of making him a blood-hungry villan, I made him Oakheart's 'mentor.' And I'm making oakheart into his determined yet slighty anooying apprentice xD And hopefully, if Oakherat dosn't try him nuts, they'll become friends xD lol. And I feel like Bluefur would've liked him more if he didn't seem too... soft? I think the Erins made him to un-sure and soft so I'm going to try and fiercen him up a bit :) Hopefully you all liked the chapter and will review!


	6. Chapter 6: Bluefur POV

I slipped away as soon as Sunstar dismissed the meeting. I felt bad for leaving Oakheart but I couldn't stand the looks my clan mates would give me. I walked into Sunstar's den and sat down. He followed in after a few seconds. He sat down in his nest and curled his tail around his legs. Then he studied me. I looked down at my paws trying to avoid his gaze. "I don't get it." He said after awhile. I shrugged still not looking up. "What's not to get?" I asked softly. "Everything! Bluefur you broke the warrior code. I've never seen a cat so dedicated to it and then break it."

I winced. "I know I broke the code. And I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" I looked up at Sunstar in confusion. "What do you mean?" "What are you sorry for? Breaking the code, meeting with Oakheart, lying to your clan about the father?" "I lied to protect my kits." I said in defense. Sunstar didn't respond. Just waited for me to answer his question. I sighed. "I'm sorry for breaking the code. And I'm sorry for my attitude lately. But I don't regret Oakheart. And I don't regret having his kits and I don't regret doing what I could to protect my kits."

Sunstar seemed to think this through, and then looked at me. "I understand why you did what you did. And if I'm right, you weren't planning on having kits?" I nodded. "But I don't regret them." I added. Sunstar gave a slight nod. "But Bluefur, you have to understand how this could bring us trouble. Oakheart left Riverclan so if we need a favor or an alliance with them any time soon they'll probably say no. Windclan could take you breaking the code as an excuse to start a fight with us. And it'll cause trouble in the clan."

I looked away. Why did he have to point all of this out? "Then why let him join if it'll bring us so much trouble?" I asked. When Sunstar didn't respond I looked up and met his eyes. "Because you've suffered enough pain already. I won't send your mate away. And besides, we could always use another warrior."

I felt a small smile play across my lips. "Thank you Sunstar." Sunstar walked over to me and licked the top of my head. "You're welcome." I almost felt like a kit again. Comforted. Knowing everything would be alright.

Sunstar looked towards the entrance of his den. "You can go now Bluefur. Oakheart and Thrushpelt should be back soon." _'Oakheart and Thrushpelt! I almost forgot!' _Before I could forget again, I asked, "Why did you make Thrushpelt Oakheart's mentor? Why, out of all cats, Thrushpelt?"

"Because if Oakheart and Thrushpelt don't work things out between them soon, and very soon, they will become each other's worst enemies. Thrushpelt is a young, good cat and an excellent mentor. He will make sure Oakheart learns what he needs to and hopefully they will become friends."

"But what if they don't? What if things only get worse?" I fretted.

"That's a chance we will have to take." Sunstar said simply.

I nodded. "Then if that's all…" Sunstar nodded and I stood up and respectfully dipped my head. I walked out of Sunstar's den and saw that Thrushpelt and Oakheart had just returned. A smile played across my face as I saw Oakheart and I realized with a pang, that I was happy he had come to live with me.

I ran over to the two toms when Thrushpelt walked away. Oakheart saw me and smiled his hansom smile. "Hey! How'd it go?" I asked, breathless from my sprint across the camp. "Fine. Thunderclan is bigger than I thought it would be. And um, much more dangerous." I tilted my head.

"How?" "Well, for one thing, I was not aware that you had Snakerocks." I felt my smile widen. "Oh? And how did that go?" Oakheart shuffled his paws. "I almost got bit by an adder." My expression must've been horrified because he quickly reassured me. "I almost stepped on one but Thrushpelt pulled me back and explained to me why it was called Snakerocks."

I let out a soft breath of relief. "Mouse-brain." I said affectionately.

"And no ever told me I would have to learn how to climb trees!" "Well no one knew that-" "I mean, are Thunderclan kits born climbers or do they actually have to learn?" I laughed. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it fast enough."

Oakheart sighed. "I hope so." He whispered. I laid my tail on his back. "You will. Now come on. There's a couple of cat's I want you to meet."

Oakheart looked confused but followed without protest.

"What's this used for?" He asked as we approached a medium sized den. "This is the apprentice den. Now wait out here." Oakheart still looked confused as he sat down. I went inside the apprentice den and found what I was looking for. "Hey." I said softly.

Whitepaw and Ivypaw turned around. They both looked at me hesitantly and I felt a weight drop on my shoulders. The way the two apprentices looked at me made me realize that I could lose them both. "Bluefur?" Whitepaw asked, as if trying to decide if it was really me.

"It's me." I whispered. Both apprentices waited a second longer, and then raced over to me and started purring and nuzzling my face. I couldn't help but purr.

"Were not mad at you." Ivypaw said. "Not like some of the others cats."

"Yea! Your still our favorite cat." Whitepaw added. I smiled at my sisters son.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't know what I would do if you were both mad at me. But I want to introduce you both to someone." Ivypaw asked, "It's Oakheart isn't it?" I nodded. Whitepaw looked eager. "Well I want to meet your mate!" I laughed. "Well he's waiting outside. Come on."

Whitepaw bounced out with Ivypaw at his heels. Oakheart looked startled for a second. "Oakheart, this is Ivypaw my apprentice, and Whitepaw, Snowfur's kit."

Oakheart smiled at the two apprentices. He was naturally out-going and likable and he was soon wrestling with Ivypaw and Whitepaw. I smiled as I watched. I also noticed some of the looks he was receiving from my clan mates.

Some, like Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw, looked disgusted. But others, like Lionheart, Patchfoot, Hollyfrost, and Sunstar smiled. I noticed Thrushpelt out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was trying to hide a smile. Maybe there was hope for the two toms to become friends.

I sat by and watched my mate and the two young cats until silverpelt was out and the Starclan warriors shone brightly.

Oakheart had entertained the apprentices with games, and stories about growing up in Riverclan and his brother Crookedstar. I realized that he was careful not to give anything away that we could use agents Riverclan and I was proud of him for not completely betraying his birth clan.

I also noticed, that some of the apprentices like Cloudpaw and Cherrypaw, had krept closer to hear his storys.

"All right. Bed time you three." Poppydawn said, walking up to her three daughters.

"Aw!" They all said at the same time. Whitepaw sunk onto his stomach and tried to crawl away to stay up and I stepped in front of her. "You too Whitepaw." I said firmly. Whitepaw sighed but leaned up and licked my cheek.

"Good night Bluefur." He said. I smiled. "Good night Whitepaw." Whitepaw walked to the apprentice den then turned his head around. "Good night Oakheart!" Ivypaw echoed him and they walked into the apprentice den. I looked at Oakheart and I saw him smile.

But my smile faded as Thistleclaw shoved past me and into the apprentice den. Probably saying good night to Whitepaw. I felt a small growl form in my throat. Oakheart walked up to me. "I think they like me!" He meowed.

My anger faded and I licked his ear. "I knew they would. Come on."

We walked into the warriors den and shared my nest.

That night I went to sleep with Oakheart's fur pressed agenst mine. We had only done this one other time and I hadn't been able to enjoy it because I worried so much on breaking the warrior code. But that wasn't the case anymore.

We were allowed to be together. And we were.

And I couldn't have been happier.


	7. Chapter 7: Bluefur POV

**Sorry this took so long! My dumb laptop is having trouble charging and I only just got it working Tuesday night so I've been working on this in a hurry. I've had to use my moms phone to check my inbox and such but I couldn't post. But I'm back now! Anywho, I have a poll on my profile on weather or not Thrushpelt should get a new mate. If so, then I have the ca in mind already ;)**

I woke up to a paw prodding my shoulder. I looked up and blinked the sleep out of my eyes, then recognized Robinwing. "Yea?" I asked tired. Then realized something. Oakheart was missing! All the tired left my body and my eyes widened.

'_No. No! NO! That couldn't have been a dream! Oakheart had to be here! He h-' _"He's on the dawn patrol." Robinwing said reading my thoughts. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Robinwing's whiskers twitched in amusement and I gave my chest a lick to hide my embarrassment. When Robinwing was still smiling I cleared my throat. "So I know you wouldn't be so cruel as to wake my from my peaceful sleep just to tell me that. What's up?"

"Adderfang wants you on the dawn hunting patrol." Robinwing meowed. I nodded and stood up. I stretched but stopped when I noticed Robinwing studying me.

"What?" I asked. Robinwing shook her head as if trying to clear it.

"Nothing it's just… I guess it just hasn't sunk in that your having kits." She meowed. I felt my face get a little red.

"Yea. I guess no cat can." I whispered. I turned my head away and couldn't help but think that whenever Snowfur was pregnant no one seemed surprised. But everyone liked Snowfur. She wasn't a brat as an apprentice. She wasn't stubborn as a warrior. She was fun and always found an away to make you smile.

Only recently had I stopped acting like a spoiled kit. _'After I started spending more time with Whitepaw.' _Guilt chewed at my stomach as I thought about how I had abounded my sisters kit.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Robinwing touched her nose to my ear. "No cat thinks badly of you Bluefur."

"Are you sure?" I asked dryly. Robinwing understood.

"You had a tough life as a apprentice. But you've made up for it over and over. And not every cat is mad at you for taking Oakheart as your mate. And the ones who are, well, they'll get over it. Besides,-" She nudged me. "-he's quite an eye catcher. You're lucky to have him"

I smiled at my friend. "Thank you Robinwing. And you're right. He's amazing." I meowed starting to feel better. Robinwing purred.

"That's the spirit. Now come on. Hunting patrol leaves soon." I nodded and followed the dusky brown she-cat out of the warriors den.

"So," I started, "I know Oakheart didn't wake up early by himself." Robinwing laughed.

"Your right. He didn't. His 'mentor' made him get up early and volunteered them for dawn patrol." I flicked my ears back in surprise.

"Thrushpelt?" I asked. An image of the sandy gray warrior came to my head. Robinwing nodded.

"That's right." She gave me a side glance. "You know I thought with Thrushpelt… you know… liking you, that he would show a little more resentment to Oakheart. But he seems OK."

I shrugged. "Oh I don't know about that. He's probably out their making Oakheart climb trees and stalk squirrels." I joked. Robinwing laughed. I looked at the entrance and saw what must be the hunting patrol forming. I looked at Robinwing. "Are you in it?" I asked hopefully. But Robinwing shook her head.

"Sorry. But Whitepaw is." She said. My ears pricked.

"Great! I'll take Ivypaw with me. She could use it."

Robinwing asked, "How is she doing? With her training?"

"Fine." I purred. "She has most everything down in hunting, and can catch prey almost every time. The only problem is she's still terrified of Snakerocks." Robinwing winced.

"Who could blame her? After almost dying when that adder bit her…" Robinwing shuddered. I nodded.

"She seems to be getting over her fear, but she should be able to hunt near their by now yet she won't get within 10 foxlenghs of it."

Robinwing thought for a moment. "If it's the fear holding her back, perhaps theirs something Featherwhisker could give her. To help calm her nerves."

My ears pricked. "That might work! Thanks Robinwing!" Robinwing flicked her tail as she went to go talk to Brindlepaw.

I ran across the clearing to the patrol and saw that Ivypaw was already their waiting for me, eyes bright. I smiled at her but it left when I saw that Thistleclaw was their too, along with Whitepaw, Fuzzypelt, Goldenflower, and Goldenflower's apprentice Frostpaw. Thistleclaw's eyes narrowed. "Well if it isn't the traitor." He meowed.

I growled. Ivypaw looked angrily at Thistleclaw. "Bluefur's not a traitor! And Oakheart is really fun." He meowed boldly coming to my defense. Whitepaw nodded firmly by her side but Thistleclaw glared at them both and they shrank back. I stepped in front of them and growled. But Goldenflower narrowed her eyes at Thistleclaw.

"Sunstar made Oakheart a Thunderclan warrior. That means, even if she broke the code at one time, she's not breaking it anymore. You should lead your patrol before you cause any more trouble."

Thistleclaw glared at her too but Goldenflower just glared right back.

Fuzzypelt whispered something into Thistleclaws ear and the tom nodded. Then he turned around smartly and walked through the entrance. Frostpaw, Whitepaw, and Ivypaw all walked together behind Fuzzypelt and Thistleclaw and I fell into step next to Goldenflower.

"Thanks for standing up for me." I meowed, watching Fuzzypelt and Thistleclaw talk. Fuzzypelt had made it clear he wasn't a Oakheart fan so Starclan knows what they were talking about. Goldenflower shrugged.

"Anytime. Thistleclaws had a big head for as long as I can remember." I smiled and nudged her.

"You talk like you're an elder instead of a warrior." Goldenflower purred. Thistleclaw spun around and glared at us.

"Would you mind _not _scaring off prey?" He hissed. I bit back an angry retort as Goldenflower and I kept walking. Goldenflower rolled her eyes and gave me a knowing look, causing me to smile.

Soon Thistleclaw stopped. "Right," He started, "Fuzzypelt, I think you'd do best hunting close to the Sky Oak. Goldenflower, you'd do nice by the twoleg place. Frostpaw and Whitepaw, I want you both hunting near the Windclan border but be sure to hunt away from each other. Bluefur, I want you by Sunningrocks. It warm for the start of leaf-bare and prey may be hanging in the sun."

Then he thought for a moment. "And Ivypaw, I want you hunting at Snakerocks."


	8. Chapter 8: Bluefur POV

I saw Ivypaw's eyes widen with terror and my fur bristled. "Ivypaw isn't ready to hunt at Snakerocks yet. You know that!" Thistleclaw did in fact know. When Ivypaw was first bitten by an adder the whole clan knew. Thistleclaw had bugged me about it for moons.

But now he just shrugged. "She's about half-way through her training. Same as Whitepaw and Frostpaw and they can at least catch a mouse there." I saw Ivypaw out of the corner of my eye and saw she was trembling.

"But that doesn't mean she's ready to hunt their again! We're still working on Snakerocks."

Thistleclaw started to get frustrated. "Well it's about time she gets over herself and faces her fear."

I growled and stood protectively in front of my apprentice. "She will eventually. But not today."

Thistleclaw's eyes rested on Ivypaw. "If Whitepaw and Frostpaw can, then Ivypaw can too. The only reason why she can't is because your babying her!"

"We all have our training methods and while you may take risks on your apprentices, I don't. When Ivypaw is ready then we'll start hunting there again."

Thistleclaw growled. "Bluefur as leader of this hunting patrol I say where she goes."

"And as her mentor I say where she doesn't go! I'll hunt by Snakerocks and Ivypaw can hunt at Sunningrocks." Thistleclaw held my glare for a second then shrugged.

"Fine then. You can hunt by Snakerocks. And for once I can say I wish you bad hunting." Then he marched smartly off. Fuzzypelt glared once at me then went to Sky Oak.

Frostpaw and Whitepaw walked up to Ivypaw. "Don't worry about him. We understand why you don't want to hunt there." Frostpaw meowed faithfully.

Whitepaw nodded. "And besides," He shuffled his paws, "don't tell Thistleclaw this but I've never caught even a beetle at Snakerocks." Ivypaw managed a shaky smile at her friends. "Thanks." She mewed but it came out a whisper. The 2 apprentices nodded then turned around and started walking to the Windclan border.

Goldenflower touched her tail to my back. "You did good to fight him." I dipped my head in thanks as she left. Then it was me and my and my apprentice.

"Thanks for not letting him send me to Snakerocks." She meowed shakily. I flicked her with my tail.

"Your fine. And so long as you're my apprentice he can't make you do anything you don't want too or you think I would dis-approve of." Ivypaw nodded. "Alright, we should get hunting."

"Wait!" Ivypaw said. I turned back to look at her. "I was just wondering… who will be my mentor when you have your kits?" The question surprised me but I shrugged.

"I don't know. These kits are still a long way off. But do you have anyone in mind?" Ivypaw looked like she wanted to say something but shook her head no.

"No. I was just wondering." Then she looked at the ground. I raised an eye. My apprentice wasn't one to not speak her mind and she told me everything. It wasn't like her to keep secrets from me. But I shrugged it off. She would tell me when she was ready.

"If you say so. But remember, you can tell me anything." Ivypaw nodded still not meeting my gaze. For a moment I thought about asking her again if anything was wrong but decided that I had spent enough time talking already and if she had anything to tell me she would. So I turned around and walked off into the direction of Snakerocks.

I looked around carefully, making sure there were no adders where I put my paws. Then I opened my mouth letting the different scents drift in. I smelled mouse. I crouched down and started stalking It. _'Just a little closer and…' _Then I pounced!

I bit its neck and killed it. I looked around than buried it under a clump of leaves.

After a awhile I had caught another mouse and a scrawny sparrow. I sighed as I looked them both over. It was just the start of leaf-bare and prey was already becoming thin. But it was enough for a quick break. I looked around and spotted a sunny spot to lie away from the rocks.

I licked a paw and looked up. I could see the Sky Oak even though I wasn't near close to it. I smiled. Thunderclan really was the best clan and I was sure Oakheart would settle in soon.

But then I realized something… weren't some of the apprentices training at Sky Oak today? I had debated on taking Ivypaw or not.

And then I thought of something else… isn't that where Thistleclaw had sent Fuzzypelt to hunt? Why? All Fuzzypelt would do is get in the way and someone could get hurt or- I quickly racked my brain trying to think if Oakheart had said anything about training at the Sky Oak.

I couldn't remember. I don't think he did… I looked at the Sky Oak again.

What had Thistleclaw and Fuzzypelt been talking about on the way here? And why would he send him somewhere where he would only be in the way?


	9. Chapter 9: Oakhearts POV

_I guys! I know I promised some shot outs so hear they are!_

**Petelwish: Hm. Interesting. I already have the cat in mind but that's still a good idea. May have to use it for something else in the future ;) **

**Starbrc: lol. Well we don't know if he's in danger yet now do we? ;)**

**A. : Will do! **

**Liontail: Thank you and, I know my writing isn't perfect but I looked over my chapter and didn't see any grammer errors. Perhaps you could point them out? **

**Overrunner: Thanks for all the reviews! They mean lots to me! And Skyheart is a she-cat in the super edition book: Crookedstar's Promise. I know a lot of people think I created her but she's there. ;) As Skypaw she was mentored by Softwing. **

**That's it! Thanks for everyone who reviewed this chapter and I'll do this again next chap! **

"You're joking." Thrushpelt didn't say anything. I sighed. "I only got here yesterday!" Thrushpelt flicked his ears as he stood up and started walking.

"So? You're a warrior! Are you really going to complain?"

I growled under my breath. We'd just got back from dawn patrol and I had only had a quick mouse before Thrushpelt announced he was going to show me how to climb trees. But I stopped arguing as I fell into step next to him.

Thrushpelt glanced at me. "Don't worry. It's not that hard." I snorted. He didn't respond.

We walked in silence for awhile until we reached the Sky Oak. I felt like I was going to throw up as I looked up. It looked much taller than it had been yesterday.

I also noticed that we were not the only cats there. I recognized Stormtail, Sparrowpelt, Swiftbreeze, Cloudpaw, and Cherrypaw, and another she-cat I didn't recognize. A dappled, mottled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

As I walked up with Thrushpelt Stormtail looked over and saw me. His blue eyes narrowed and I felt the sudden urge to hide behind Thrushpelt. I added Stormtail to the list of cats who didn't like me.

Stormtail turned away from me and looked at the cat I didn't recognize. "All right Brindlepaw, I want you to climb up to that branch." He meowed, gesturing with his tail. I looked at the branch and winced. It was high up and I doubted the young she-cat could make it up that high.

But her green eyes sparkled with exciment. "Yes! Finally!" My mouth dropped open but I quickly shut it.

Brindlepaw crouched down and then, with a great leap, hoped from one branch to another flawlessly. I stared in awe as she quickly climbed onto the branch but as I looked around, none of my new clanmates were amazed.

"Good job." Swiftbreeze meowed and Thrushpelt echoed her.

"You did well. But from now on, remember to keep your tail with you, and not waving around. It'll help you balance." Stormtail said. I made a mental note to remember that.

As Brindlepaw nodded, Cherrypaw looked over to Sparrowpelt. "Why can't _I _climb that high yet?" She demanded.

I saw Cloudpaw roll her eyes. "Because you can't climb that good yet." Cherrypaw spun around to glare at her fluffy white sister. "Actually I can! And besides I'm older!"

'_Is she?' _I wondered. I studied her and then an annoyed looking Brindlepaw, and couldn't find any major factors to support the light brown she-cats claim. Expect for being a little bigger, they looked the same. Cherrypaw spun around to look boldly at Sparrowpelt.

"Well?" She asked. I swallowed a growl. If this were Riverclan, any apprentice would be scowled for such behavior. But then Sparrowpelt gave his apprentice a hard look.

"Cloudpaw is right. You can't climb as well as Brindlepaw yet." I thought Cherrypaw was going to lunge at him.

"I could if you would stop holding me back and let me try!" She meowed. Sparrowpelt gave a low growl.

"No you couldn't. You still need to take it easy with your leg. If we push-" Cherrypaw lashed her tail.

"If we _don't _push it we won't know how much it can handle!" Sparrowpelt growled and stood up.

"Last time I checked I was the mentor! Say one more thing about it and you'll be picking ticks off the elders." Cherrypaw simply rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

I leaned over to Thrushpelt and whispered, "Is she always this bossy?" Cherrypaw's head shot up and she glared at me.

"Why are you talking? I bet you've never climbed a tree in your life! And I bet you never will!" I felt my fur bristle and stood up.

"I could climb this one no sweat!" I growled. Cherrypaw raised an eye.

"Oh? Well let's see it." I crouched down, prepared to leap into the tree when Thrushpelt shoved me off my feet.

"Are you crazy?" He demanded. I was about to protest when Sparrowpelt growled.

"Cherrypaw that's enough! Come on. We are going back to camp!" Cherrypaws eyes widened.

"But-"But Sparrowpelt lashed his tail, cutting her off.

"But nothing! You've been impossible all day and only putting your energy into fights. Come on!" Cherrypaw's tail dropped and she jumped out of the tree. Sparrowpelt lead the way back to camp and Cherrypaw glared at me. I returned it.

When I turned around Thrushpelt's eyes were smoldering. "I can't believe you picked a fight with an apprentice!" He said.

"She started it!" I protested. Thrushpelt shook his head.

"You sound like a kit. I thought you were a warrior in Riverclan but I must've been mistaken."

That was it for me. I growled and took a step closer to him. "Listen you-" But Swiftbreeze bolted in between us.

"Both of you knock it off!" Me and Thrushpelt still held each other's glares but stopped arguing. Swiftbreeze took a breath. "Thrushpelt your right, Oakheart shouldn't have picked a fight." She went on before I could defend myself. "But you're his mentor! Your supposed to help him! You had no right to bring up Riverclan."

Thrushpelt didn't flinch. "I think I know how to mentor an apprentice Swiftbreeze."

"Yea. I think we all see how that went with Spottedpaw." Thrushpelt swung his glare around to me.

"What was that?" He snarled. I looked boldly into his eyes.

"I said, we all saw how wonderful of a mentor you were with Spottedpaw. I hear she's going to be a great medicine cat."

Thrushpelt snarled and leap over Swiftbreeze and bowled into me. I growled and started to claw his stomach when Stormtail flashed on Thrushpelt and Swiftbreeze stood over me.

"Stop it!" Stormtail snarled fiercely. We both stopped, glaring and panting. Stormtail looked at Brindlepaw and Cloudpaw, who were both wide eyed with fear. "Brindlepaw, stay with Swiftbreeze. I'm taking Thrushpelt and Oakheart back to camp."

He started walking and I followed, along with Thrushpelt. Neither of us looked happy. Slowly my anger melted away and was replaced by fear.

I just attacked one of Sunstar's warriors. He would surly kick me out of Thunderclan! And maybe he would even punish Bluefur.

As I walked into Thunderclan, I knew this wouldn't end well.


	10. Chapter 10: Oakheart POV

**To all my readers, I've started something. Every chapter or every few chapters, I'm going to ask a question. The question can be anything. It could be my hair color, my pet's name, my favorite warrior cat, ETC. You will sometimes get a hint. The first correct answer will get a prize. The prize can be anything from picking a kit's name, me writing you a one-shot of your choice, a pairing in my story, ETC. So enjoy and please review! (Please post your guesses in the reviews. I'll post in my next chapter who is right. You can only have up to 3 guesses) **

**Q: Who is my least favorite cat?**

**Hint: Windclan.**

**R: You get to pick out one of Bluefur's kit's name. **

**Starbrc: lol yup! And more are on the way! So send Starclan a quick prayer for Bluefur and Oakheart ;)**

As we sat in Sunstar's den, Sunstar listened patiently as Stormtail explained to him while he had brought me and Thrushpelt back to camp. Sunstar nodded as he talked and his lashing tail was the only thing that gave away how mad he was. When Stormtail finished, Sunstar nodded.

"Thank you for bringing them back Stormtail. You can get back to Brindlepaw." His voice was smooth but there was an icy tone to it. Stormtail nodded and walked past me without a second glance.

After Stormtail left, Sunstar's eyes narrowed and he stood up looking twice his size. "Would either of you mind explaining to me what Stormtail just told me?" He questioned. I looked away and Thrushpelt developed a sudden interest in Sunstar's nest. Sunstar growled and we both looked up at him.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with either of you! Thrushpelt you're a senior warrior by now and I _know _you know better than this!" Then he spun around to look at me, his eyes fierce. "And Oakheart! I let you live in my clan and you attack my warrior?" I shook my head franticly.

"I fought Thrushpelt but he attacked me first!" I meowed, defending myself. Sunstar raised an eye and looked at Thrushpelt.

"Is this true?" He questioned. Thrushpelt nodded mutely. Sunstar sat down on his haunches. "I see. But that doesn't change anything. That fight should have never of happened in the first place. And defiantly not over something so stupid." He said that last part glaring at Thrushpelt.

He sighed and said almost to himself, "You both need to be punished." Thrushpelt and I exchanged glances then looked back to our leader. Sunstar didn't say anything for a few minutes but I didn't want to anger him even more so I kept my jaws shut. Thrushpelt had the same thoughts.

Finally Sunstar meowed, "I want you both to take a walk together." Again Thrushpelt and I exchanged looks.

"That's our punishment?" Thrushpelt asked. Sunstar's eyes gleamed.

"You both seem to dislike each other enough. I think this should be a fairly bad walk for the both of you." I didn't argue with that. After Thrushpelt brought up Riverclan, I was ready to claw him. Sunstar waved his tail. "Dismissed." He said. I stood up and started walking out of his den, Thrushpelt behind me.

I was aware him beside me so I didn't turn around to look at him until we reached the camp entrance. When I did I saw his expression was the same as mine: We both wanted to attack each other. And that was fine by me. I wasn't going to start a fight but if he did (again), then I certainly wasn't going to stop him. "So where do you want to take our punishment?" I asked coldly.

Thrushpelt's expression didn't waver as he said, "Snakerocks." Then without waiting for my response, walked through the camp entrance.

I followed him and swallowed the bile that had started forming in my throat. _'Snakerocks. Of course Snakerocks.'_ I thought. Thrushpelt had saved me one time, but I was sure he wouldn't love to save me again. I started watching every paw step I took, just in case he decided not to point out any adders.

We walked in a somewhat awkward silence when Thrushpelt finally said, "We shouldn't." I looked at him.

"We shouldn't what?" I asked.

"We shouldn't say sorry." He said simply.

I felt a growl coming on. "I didn't plan on it."

Thrushpelt rolled his eyes. "You don't get it. We shouldn't say sorry because I don't regret lunging at you and I know you don't regret fighting me. But we're not going to be able to do this every time we fight. Claws or not. So let's just be good warriors and put it behind us."

He said 'good warriors' like he was mocking something. But I did agree with him. We weren't going to be able to have these kinds of problems. So why not just put it behind us? I shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Good." He said. We kept walking in silence after that and returned back to camp soon. Bluefur ran over to us as soon as she saw us. He didn't look happy.

"You fought each other?" She demanded. Thrushpelt shrugged and she glared at him. "I can't believe either of you would-"

"We already got this talk from Sunstar." I informed her. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when Sunstar leaped onto high rock and yowled. Every cat turned their attention to him.

Sunstar swept his gaze across cat below him then meowed clearly, "Tonight is the gathering and I've decided what cats are going." Every cat waited for him to call out names, but I knew mine wouldn't be called. I was too new. Sunstar began his list. "Adderfang, Stormtail, Swiftbreeze, Smokemask, Robinwing, Bluefur, Thistleclaw, Oakheart, Whitepaw and Cloudpaw."


	11. Chapter 11: Oakheart's POV

**I'm so happy right now! I got 11 reviews last night just chapter chapter 10. That's a personal best! Cookies for everyone! Yay! Anyways, my least favorite cat is: Heathertail. But no one guessed her and my close second is Onestar, so the ****first**** person to guess Onestar is: RandomWarriorsFan228! Congrats! Please message me with a name for Bluefur's kit. It can be a boy or girl name. Thanks! Anywho, new question! **

* * *

**Q: Who is my favorite single she-cat? (3 guesses)**

**Hint: Thunderclan. Has a gray and white pelt.**

**R: Message me with one of your OC's (Original characters) and I'll add them into the story! **

* * *

**Shout Outs:**

**Bramblewhisker88: Thank you so much! I love getting these kinds of comments. They make me feel all warm inside xD Anyways, although it would be a good idea, Sunstar is much too fond of Bluefur to get rid of her mate. He believes she's lost enough. **

**Silversoulgoldenheart: Quite the opposite. Out of all the Windclan cats, Breezpelt is probably my favorite! I know… I'm messed up. But I feel like he could've been a really great cat if Nightcloud and Crowfeather would've paid him more attention and stopped fighting. I feel like he felt rejected by his father and then found out about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather? Ouch. **

**45yellowfang3: Thank you! And I've always loved them as well J However, I do love Thrushpelt too. **

**Cookies and Cream1234567: Thank you so much! I love hearing that kind of stuff! And yes, sadly I was having writers block on that chapter so it wasn't very long. Almost 1000 words, but not quite. But the next couple should be longer J**

**Starbrc: Well have to wait and find out ;)**

* * *

My mouth dropped open when I heard my name called. _'But I've hardly been here for 2 days!' _I thought. Maybe Sunstar was giving me a chance to see Riverclan? Suddenly my heart soared. I was going to see Riverclan!

Sunstar leaped off of high rock and started out the thorn entrance. The cats going to the gathering followed. I fell into step next to Bluefur. "I can't believe he let me go! Even after mine and Thrushpelt's fight." Bluefur smiled at me.

"He's a fair cat." But a frown kept across her face, shadowing her beautiful smile. "But it doesn't all make sense. Sunstar would let you prove your loyalty before bringing you to a gathering."

I shrugged. "Maybe he believes I'm loyal already?" Bluefur didn't look convinced.

"I don't know… it just doesn't feel right." She meowed. I didn't reply. I had felt great just a minute ago, happy that Sunstar trusted me and I would see Riverclan again. But Bluefur's doubt made me doubt myself. What if Sunstar was trying to get rid of me? What if he didn't really trust me? I sighed and kept running.

Soon I decided to ask Sunstar why he had brought me. It might not have been the best idea, but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach like I had eaten crowfood and needed to know. "I'm going to talk to Adderfang. I have a question about hunting mice." I know it was a mouse-brain excuse but it was all I had.

Bluefur just nodded and kept her pace. I was happy when she didn't realize that Thrushpelt hadn't taught me anything about hunting yet. I quickly sped up until I was next to Adderfang. He glanced at me but turned his attention back to the path in front of him. I didn't ask him anything about mice.

I was far enough in front of Bluefur to where she wouldn't see me talking with Sunstar. It wasn't that I didn't want her to know because I thought she'd be mad, but I didn't want her to know because she would know she ruined my good mood.

I was about to run up to Sunstar when he signaled with his tail to stop. Every cat crouched down so I did the same. I let out a sigh realizing that I wouldn't be able to ask him why he had brought me tonight. Sunstar observed the gathering cats under us and I couldn't help but feel my exciment return once more as I thought about Riverclan.

Soon Sunstar kinked his tail over his back. The signal that we could leave. He bounced down the hill leading towards the gorge, and we bounded along behind him, tail streaming out.

The cats that were already their parted to let us through. Sunstar nodded to a few, and then leaped onto the great rock.

I sniffed the air and found out that Shadowclan was their along with Riverclan. I looked around excitedly for Riverclan and found most of them gathered under a tree, as if they had gotten their only seconds before us. I looked to the great rock for Crookedstar but my heart sank when I didn't see him. I stood up and started to run over to Riverclan when suddenly something slammed into me. I looked over and saw Thistleclaw, eyes fierce.

"If I see you tell one thing to Riverclan about Thunderclan that could be an advantage for them in anyway, I'll report it to Sunstar and have you banned from Thunderclan faster than you can say 'mouse.'" He growled.

I felt my fur bristle and I growled. "I'm not a traitor. I would never do anything like that!" Thistleclaw didn't say anything and I stalked away from him, still feeling angry. The nerve of that tom!

I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't sense the cat beside me until he cleared his throat. I jumped in surprise but quickly purred when I saw the cat. "Crookedstar!" I exclaimed. My brother purred and flicked me with his tail.

"The one and only." He teased. I smiled and rubbed my head agents his shoulder.

"It's great to see you. I've only been gone for a awhile but it feels like forever." I meowed. Crookedstar smiled and echoed me.

"I was pleasantly surprised when I saw you. I didn't think Sunstar would let you come to a gathering so soon." He meowed. I shrugged.

"I guess I earned his trust quickly." I said simply. But there was still that nagging feeling…

Crookedstar purred. "It wouldn't surprise me any." But his face fell. "I miss you a lot." He said.

I flicked my tail. "Thunderclan is fine but I miss you too." Crookedstar sighed.

"I don't suppose theirs anyway I could convince you to come back then? Riverclan would welcome you." I felt surprised.

"I'm sorry. As much as I miss you and Riverclan I…" I trailed off thinking of Bluefur. Crookedstar sighed again.

"It's OK. I didn't think you would agree. But I understand." I was starting to feel sad so I changed the subject.

"So how's Willowbreeze?" I asked. Crookedstar's face lit up.

"Great! We went fishing together this morning." He answered.

"Too bad I wasn't there to see it." I teased. He smiled cockily and nudged me.

"How's Bluefur?" He asked. I was about to reply when I saw Thistleclaw watching us. I felt my fur fluff up and Crookedstar frowned. "Everything OK? Is Bluefur OK?" I licked my fur down.

"Yes everything is fine. So is Bluefur. She was excited to see me." I said, keeping one eye on Thistleclaw. He gave a slight nod and turned away. I turned my full attention back to my brother and saw he looked downcast. "Oh." He said. I knew he had expected me to share more but I didn't dare say so much with Thistleclaw watching so closely.

"So back to Willowbreeze," I said, trying to lighting the mood again, "I don't suppose your mates yet?" Crookedstar rolled his green eyes.

"Honestly. You've hardly been gone for 2 days. Do you really think you've missed so much?" He questioned. But he smiled smugly and my eyes widened.

"You are?!" I exclaimed and tackled him to the ground. He rolled his eyes again but couldn't help but smile.

"Yes! Now keep your voice down!" He whispered loudly. I laughed and leaped off of him.

"I'm happy for you." I said. He cuffed me over the ear.

"As you should be." He said smiling. But it faded. "Riverclan did not take your leaving well." I wasn't surprised.

"I didn't think they would."

"Some understood once I mentioned Bluefur, but others, like Beetlenose and Piketooth, were ready to hunt you down right there and then." I couldn't help but growl at the thought of the black warrior. He had always been Crookedstar's least biggest fan and was always a pain in the tail. Crookedstar saw my face and nodded. "I thought that would be your reaction."

He looked like he wanted to say more but was interrupted when Heatherstar of Windclan yowled crossly, "Crookedstar! Were waiting!"

I blinked, not realizing that Windclan had shown up yet. Crookedstar rolled his eyes, then winked at me and leaped onto high rock. I had to smile.

Even though my brother was the newest leader, he looked like he had done this a million times before. I sat down next to Cloudpaw and Swiftbreeze as the gathering started.

Cederstar started off as the oldest leader, and announced that a litter of kits had been born and prey was running well. I noticed that he was looking old and frail and I realized that this was probably his last gathering. Heatherstar went next, announcing that prey was starting to slow down but it was nothing major.

Finally Sunstar looked to Crookedstar, who gave a faint nod. I heard Amberleaf of Shadowclan whispered to her clanmate Cloudpelt, "What was that about? Do you think they've become allies?" Cloudpelt murmured something that I didn't pick up.

Sunstar stepped forward and said clearly, "Prey is running well and twolegs are keeping their distance. One of our elders, Poppydawn, has moved to the elders den. And 2 of our warriors, Bluefur and Hollyfrost, are pregnant." Murmurs of congratulations went through the clan and Crookedstar caught my eye and smiled. I returned it.

"And Thunderclan has one more announcement." I held my breath knowing what was coming. "Oakheart of Riverclan has joined Thunderclan." Shock rippled through the crowd of cats and soon there was anger.

"Cat's can't switch clans!" Heatherstar growled.

"There's nothing in the warrior code that says otherwise." Crookedstar protested.

"There shouldn't have to be!" She spat. The Windclan leader turned to Sunstar. "Are you really allowing a traitor into your clan?!" She questioned. Sunstar growled.

"What Thunderclan does is no matter to Windclan." Suddenly a black tom stood up and my heart stopped as I recognized Beetlenose.

"I'm sorry to intruput Sunstar, but I believe that the clans have the right to know _why _Oakheart changed clans."

_'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' _I yowled in my head, willing Beetlenose to take a seat.

Before anyone could say anything Beetlenose said clearly, "The reason why Oakheart left, is because Bluefur is going to have his kits!"

Outraged yowls rang clearly through the air. "Traitors! Just because you switch clans doesn't fix anything!" Amberleaf yowled.

"We should drive them out!" Talltail, the Windclan deputy cried.

"Exile them from the clans!" Archeye from Shadowclan shouted.

I un-sheathed my claws and crouched down, ready to spring at Beetlenose when Swiftbreeze grabbed my tail. "Don't let them get to you!" She whispered to me, but her eyes were full of fury and her face was fierce as she found Beetlenose. I wanted to snap back that I _couldn't _not let them get to me but she was right.

So instead I looked for Bluefur but couldn't find her. Crookedstar yowled loudly and so fiercely that every cat stared up in shook.

My brother' eyes were blazing in fury and his claws were un-sheathed and glittering in the moonlight. "This is mouse-brained! We will _not_ be exiling 2 cats because they fell in love!"

"But they did break the code." Cederstar said, but it was quieter than normal, probably in shook from Crookedstar's out-rage. Crookedstar spun around to glare at the Shadowclan leader.

"And my brother left his clan to fix that!" He growled fiercely. Heatherstar stood next to Cederstar, fur bristling.

"And so I wonder if you would be so defensive if it _wasn't _your brother." She asked. "And besides, isn't it Sunstar's decision?"

Sunstar stepped next to Crookedstar so that he and Heatherstar were nose to nose. "Your right. It is. And I say that both Bluefur _and _Oakheart are _staying_ and there's nothing any cat can do about it!" He growled.

Heatherstar opened her mouth to say something when Raggedpelt, the Shadowclan deputy cried out, "Look! Starclan has hidden the moon!"

I looked up and saw that he was right. "This meeting is over by the will of Starclan!" Cederstar meowed loudly. Sunstar and Crookedstar exchanged glances then leaped off of high rock.

"Were leaving. Come on and keep up!" Sunstar said angrily. No cat questioned him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Beetlenose smiling smugly. I glared at him and followed my clan over the hill as we started back to Thunderclan. I leaped over the log that sat at top of the hill and glanced back behind me.

The last thing I saw was Crookedstar as our eyes met. His held anger and sadness and I knew mine were the same. For a moment it was all I had to not run down and come back to Riverclan. But I couldn't do it. I wouldn't let myself.

So I turned around and forced myself to run as fast as I could back to Thunderclan.

* * *

**Their! That was 2000 words not counting my shout-outs, Q&A, and extra notes. So hopefully that makes up for the slack on Chapter 10 lol! R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Bluefur & ? POV

**Sorry I havn't posted yet last week. I went on vacation and couldn't bring my laptop. But I'm back now! Anyways, congrats to Cookies and Cream1234567, who was the ****first ****person that guessed my question correctly. Meaning the correct answer WAS: Hazeltail! I really adore her and think that she and-woops! Almost gave away one of my future questions. Sorry! Anyways, we will be seeing Cookies OC in this chapter. So enjoy that! Now onto the moment I know everyone has been waiting for… Q&R!**

**Q: What do you think has been the most fun chapter for me to write so far? (2 guess only)**

**Hint: Sorry! No hints!**

**R: If you are the first person to get this right, you can give Cherrypaw her warrior name! I will message you if you are the winner, and I would like you to send me 4 or 5 name suggestions. So that I can surprise you with my choice as well as my readers. Good luck! **

* * *

I ran as fast as I could through the forest and back to camp. I was far ahead of the gathering patrol but I didn't care. I knew the gathering would be bad but... I _never _expected it to be _this _bad!

'_We should drive them out!' 'Exile them from the clans!' _ The other cat's angry yowls echoed through my head over and over, only motivating me to go even faster. I pumped my legs harder, as if going faster would stop the memories of what had just happened.

I was panting and my breathing was labored but I refused to stop. I past the Sky Oak when an owl gave a sudden screech. Surprised, I came to a halt but not before I tripped over a large branch and went tumbling down a hill. I gave a screech as I was thrown around, until I came to a rest at the bottom of the hill. I gave a painfilled groan and tried to sit up and see where I was, but I quickly fell back down, dizzy and hurt. I turned around the best I could to expect the damage. My eyes widened with terror when I saw my leg.

There was a huge, blood covered gash, and it was twisted at an awkward angle. "Starclan please don't let it be broken!" I begged as I tried to lick off the blood. My nose wrinkled as my tongue came in contact with the foul taste but I kept at it.

When I had cleaned it blood was still oozing out and the gash was worst then I had first thought. I groaned again, frustrated and hurt. But I had to get back to camp. I tried to get my legs under me but I instantly feel back to the ground. I was about to try again, but stopped as I suddenly remembered something. _'My kits!' _

I looked up the hill I had rolled down and the branches and sticks I had gone over. There was no way that couldn't have hurt my un-born kits in some way. I let my head fall on my paws in a daze. This couldn't happen. What if they came early now or were born weak? Or dis-formed? I remembered how depressed Leopardfoot had been when her kits had died. What if I had just brought the same fate to my own kits?

'_That can't happen!' _I thought franticly. Knowing that if I tried to go back to camp anymore I would be putting my kits at risk, I stayed where I was and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't. The pain was to strong and my worry overwhelmed me.

I let a single tear trickle down my dirt covered face. More than anything I wished I was back in Thunderclan with Oakheart. But I wasn't. I sighed and, after sending Starclan a quick prayer, closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Thistleclaw rolled his eyes as the 2 toms kept arguing. "She could be hurt!" Oakheart protested. But Sunstar stood firm.

"Bluefur can take care of herself. After the gathering she probably just wanted to be by herself and went for a walk. She'll be back." _'Not if we're lucky.' _ Thistleclaw thought bitterly. Oakheart sighed and murmured something Thistleclaw couldn't pick up. Sunstar nodded and turned around to go to his den. Robinwing walked up to Oakheart and whispered something in his ear. Oakheart gave her a grateful look as he walked into the warriors den.

Seeing his chance, the brown tom walked up to Lionheart. "My stomach aches. I think I ate some crowfood." He meowed, in pain. Lionheart raised an eye.

"Do you need to see Featherwhisker?" He asked. Thistleclaw shook his head.

"I don't want to bother him. I think I can walk it off. Fuzzypelt offered to come with me." Lionheart didn't look completely convinced, but a pain filled groan from Thistleclaw made him agree. Thistleclaw thanked him and asked him to tell everyone he would be back soon.

When Lionheart went into the warriors den, Thistleclaw smirked. '_This is too easy!' _He thought. He lost the 'sick' act and trotted out of camp. Fuzzypelt was waiting, eyes alert. "He fell for it?" He questioned. Thistleclaw nodded.

"That he did. Now come on. He'll be waiting!" Fuzzypelt nodded and together the two toms ran as fast as they could to the Riverclan border. When they got there close Thistleclaw turned to Fuzzypelt. "Stay here and keep guard." The gray tom nodded. Thistleclaw licked a paw, and then walked briskly to the river. A black tom was waiting.

"You took your time." Beetlenose coldly observed. Thistleclaw didn't flinch.

"It took time. I couldn't raise suspicion now could I?" Thistleclaw replied. Beetlenose opened his mouth and scented. He raised an eye at Thistleclaw.

"You brought a friend?" He questioned.

"Fuzzypelt wants Oakheart and Bluefur punished as well. I thought it wouldn't hurt to bring him along to keep guard." He said. Beetlenose tilted his head.

"Are there more cats who share the idea?" Beetlenose asked. Thistleclaw nodded, almost eagerly.

"Yes. Adderfang stood up for Oakheart but he isn't fond of him. Speckletail doesn't like him either and one of our apprentices, Cherrypaw, got into a fight with him today. And Stormtail, well, Oakheart talked Stormtail's only daughter into breaking his beloved warrior code."

Beetlenose's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "So Oakheart isn't as great as he thought. Riverclan also has some cats that are angry. But," Beetlenose paused, "how do you know that any of your cats would be willing to take the risks that were taking?"

Thistleclaw shrugged. "They probably aren't." But before Beetlenose could get a word in, Thistleclaw went on. "But we don't need them. Their hostility will be enough to help." Beetlenose didn't look convinced.

"But we can't do this with only us." He growled.

Thistleclaw meowed smoothly, "We won't do it by ourselves. There's one more cat who hates Oakheart, more than the others. He wanted Bluefur as his mate but got showed up by a cat from another clan. I'm more then sure that he would be willing to help in any possible way."

Beetlenose's eagerness returned to his eyes. "Good. Bring him with you at the next half-moon." Thistleclaw felt his pelt bristle at the thought of a _fish-face_ telling him what to do, but managed to keep his cool.

"Of course." Thistleclaw stood and started to walk away when he looked over his shoulder and meowed, "By the way, you did good at the gathering. Everything went as planned." Beetlenose smirked and Thistleclaw smiled smugly as he started his trip back to camp. He nodded to Fuzzypelt and the toms walked back to Thunderclan in silence.

When they got back Thistleclaw went into the warriors den and was pleased to see that Bluefur was still missing. He crawled into his nest, and his sister, Rosetail, looked up. "Did your stomach ache go away?" She asked, tired.

Thistleclaw smiled evilly.

"Yea it did. I guess a walk was just what I needed."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 12! Anyways, I've been waiting for the perfect time to add a Thistleclaw POV in and thought it would do nicely here. So what do you think? This chapter was about 1,100 words, not counting anything in bold. And also, I have a request: A good friend of mine, KonoDragon, has an amazing story called 'Snowclans Story'. I am the beta and she just posted Chapter 25. So if you would cheek that out? And as a reward, the first 2 people who R&R it get a prize. I'll message the winners with their prizes. Ta-ta! **


	13. Chapter 13: Oakheart

**Ta-da! Chapter 13! And I want to thank everyone. 74 reviews! I love you all! And a special thanks to those who have been with me the whole time. You guys are the reason I'm still writing this story. And I'm actually working on 2 new Warrior storys. Both are for an amazing new WC contest formed I joined. Message me and I'll send you the link to the contest! One is about Hollyleaf (I WILL be making it into at least 3 books long) and the other is about some of my OC's. **

**Anyways, only 2 people guessed the Q&R? Sad. And since both guesses were wrong, I'll have the same question. **

* * *

**Q: What do you think has been the most fun chapter for me to write so far? (2 guess only)**

**Hint: It is NOT chapters: 10, 2, 12, or 7.**

**R:** **I****f you are the first person to get this right, you can give Cherrypaw her warrior name! I will message you if you are the winner, and I would like you to send me 4 or 5 name suggestions. So that I can surprise you with my choice as well as my readers. Good luck!**

* * *

"Oakheart! If you don't calm down your paws are going to fall off!" Adderfang growled. Realizing that he was right, I stopped to gather my breath. My throat was dry and my paws _did_ feel like they were going to fall off. I had been running back and forth in the forest trying to pick up any scent of Bluefur and was failing.

It started pouring rain last night and Sunstar had agreed this morning to send out search patrol's to look for Bluefur when she hadn't come home.

My patrol was searching around Sky Oak and on my patrol was: Adderfang, Thrushpelt, and Graypebble.

On the other patrol that was searching Snakerocks was: Thistleclaw, Swiftbreeze, Robinwing, Stormtail, and Brindlepaw.

"I can't pick up anything." Graypebble meowed, worried.

"Keep searching." Adderfang meowed. "She has to be in Thunderclan somewhere." Thrushpelt raised his muzzle to the air and in hailed. Then shook his head.

"I can't smell anything. The rain's covered any scent of her." He looked at the sky where gray clouds were starting to form. "And by the looks of it, it's only going to get worst."

I looked up and saw he was right. We didn't have much longer. I sighed when I still didn't pick up her scent. I slumped down into the mud and sighed sadly. Thrushpelt walked over and raised an eye. "What _are _you doing?" He asked.

"Were never going to find Bluefur." I muttered. "She's probably cold, hurt, hungry and scared and we can't find her."

"Well not lying in the mud we can't." He said. I looked up at him with an un-amused face. Thrushpelt sat beside me. "Look, I know your worried but, moping around isn't going to help anyone. And Bluefur is one of the strongest, bravest cats I know. She'll be fine. And we'll find her." I stood up and shook the mud off my pelt.

"Your right." I went to say more but I saw I had thoroughly covered Thrushpelt in mud. I resisted the urge to laugh at his disgusted face. He glared at me.

"I am never giving you a pep talk again."

Then Graypebble ran up. "I think I found her scent." He meowed eagerly. I spun around to face him.

"Where?" I demanded. The gray and tan furred warrior nodded to a large dip in the hill.

Adderfang, Thrushpelt, Graypebble and I all ran to where he had picked up her scent. Our eyes all widened when we saw a path a debris made up of fallen branches, leaves, mud, sticks, and rocks. Adderfang raised an eye. "How did we miss this?" He asked.

I started down the hill. "Come on then." I meowed. The hill was wet and slippery so I watched every paw step I took. My patrol followed me down the hill. "Are you sure you scented her Graypebble?" I asked. Graypebble nodded.

"I know I did." He said confidently. As we kept going and I didn't pick her scent up I wasn't so sure.

When we reached the bottom of the hill I stopped and took in a quick breath. "The gorge flooded." Adderfang spat. He was right. It looked almost deeper then the river.

"If Bluefur was down here than there's no way she could've survived." Thrushpelt said, his eyes narrowed. He carefully placed his paws until he turned himself around.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He turned his head around to look at me.

"Like I said, if Bluefur was down here, I doubt she survived."

"Thrushpelt!" Adderfang hissed. I felt like the air had been knocked out of me. What was his problem? One minute he seemed like a friend and the next he was a heartless fox!

I growled. "No. Let him go." I turned to Graypebble. "Can you still scent her?" I questioned. Graypebble inhaled around him.

"Yes. She was here. And I can't tell if she made it back up the hill. It might be too steep for-"That was all I needed. Without another thought I plunged into the water with a splash.

I heard muffled cries but I didn't care. As I was brought under the pool of water I felt at peace. I was a born swimmer; this is what I was used to. I opened my eyes and found it wasn't clear like the river. It was brown and murky.

I swam up wards and my head surfaced with a gasp. "Oakheart! What in Starclans name are you doing?!" Thrushpelt called.

"I'm going to find her!" I snarled.

Thrushpelt growled and crouched down, ready to spring in after me but Adderfang put a paw in front of him. "Let him. He was born in Riverclan." Thrushpelt looked ready to claw me but obeyed the senior warrior.

I swam strongly to the center of the flooded gorge, feeling the most at home I had so far in Thunderclan. I could feel my clanmates stares as I swam but I didn't turn around. I had to find Bluefur. I still couldn't scent her and I became afraid that she was under the water. So I dove down and tried looking through the murk as best as I could.

No luck. I came up for breath and when I did rain started falling on my head. "Do you see her?" Graypebble asked. I shook my head no. Adderfang sighed.

"Oakheart the storm looks bad. You have to come out! Maybe Thistleclaw's patrol found her!" I growled and shook my head.

"I'm not leaving until I find her!" And then I went back under. I could still feel the rain drops hitting the surface above me and I heard thunder. I knew then, I would have to hurry. It lighting strikes while I was in the water I would die. I was about to go back up for air when something caught my eye… BLUEFUR!

I swam up to the surface. "I found her!" I called. Just then lighting flashed and thunder boomed once more.

"How far is she?" Thrushpelt asked. I looked to where I saw her and my heart sank.

"She's around the edge!" I said loudly. I was in the center.

"We should-" Thrushpelt started but I cut him off.

"If you want to leave then fine but I'm saving her!" I snarled, my eyes blazing. Before that mouse-brain of a cat could say anything else I got my breath and went back under, swimming as hard as I could.

I reached her quickly but not before lighting and thunder went off again. I had to get my breath one last time and saw it was practically over top of us. I went back under and was almost to her, when something heavy landed in the water, on top of me.

I had the breath knocked out of me and everything started to go black. But not before I recognized Thrushpelt trying to drown me…

"Oakheart? Oakheart!" I snapped awake instantly.

"What?" I asked and quickly scanned my surroundings. A flooded gorge, 3 cats… wait. Only _3 _cats? "Bluefur!" I leaped up and was about to dive into the water when Thrushpelt bit my tail and pulled me back. I spun around and snarled at the sandy gray tom, remembering how he had leaped on top of me, trying to kill me. "You tried to drown me!" I snarled.

Adderfang and Graypebble looked taken back but Thrushpelt narrowed his eyes. "Drown you? I saved you!"

"You feel on me and wouldn't get off!"

"I jumped in the water to save your precious mate! Jumping on you was an accident!" He growled. Slowly my anger faded away into confusion.

"Save me? B-"

"The lighting was about to strike the water. I jumped in to help you rescue Bluefur!"

'_Bluefur!' _"Bluefur! Where is she?" I asked.

"She's over there." Thrushpelt jerked his head towards a tall tree. And there, laying in the mud, was Bluefur.

I ran over to her kicking up mud and started licking her muddy colored pelt. "Bluefur! What were you thinking? Why would y-" I stopped suddenly and realized something… my eyes widened in terror.

"She's not breathing!"


	14. Chapter 14: Oakheart POV

**And here's Chapter 14! I would like to thank all of my reviewers for my lovely 85 reviews! I couldn't do this without you! But I know my mush talk must be getting boring now. Anyways, so I've decided that on chapters when I don't have a Q&R, I'll have a poll, or shout-outs. So let's skip to something I like to call: Q&R!**

* * *

**Really? The same Q&R for 3 straight chapters? *Sigh* Well someone will have to get it sooner or later.**

**Q: What do you think has been the most fun chapter for me to write so far? (Only 1 guess)**

**Hint: NOT: 10, 2, 12, 7, 3, 8, or 4 **

**R: If you are the first person to get this right, you can give Cherrypaw her warrior name! I will message you if you are the winner, and I would like you to send me 4 or 5 name suggestions. So that I can surprise you with my choice as well as my readers. Good luck!**

* * *

My eyes were wide with fear as the water reached my stomach. I looked around widely and spotted the lowest part of the quickly flooding gorge. I ran over to it, but my paws kept getting stuck in mud and it was hard running though the water. But soon enough I reached it.

I looked it up and down and quickly recognized a problem: The entire hill was just a muddy slope.

I looked behind me to see how bad the water was, and was instantly filled with terror. The water was well past my stomach and getting higher by the minute. I looked back up the muddy slope and found I didn't have many options. I crouched down to leap out of the water, but the water quickly came over my head and surfaced again with a gasp for breath.

This time I got my breath before I went under, then crouched. But as I went to spring out of the water, my prophecy came rushing back.

'_Like fire you will blaze through the forest. But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water.' _

My eyes widened and I came up again, but the water was now over my back. _'Is this what Goosefeather's prophecy meant? Starclan no!' _

I went to go under one more time but couldn't bring myself to it. That left with only more option to get over the slope. I would have to climb. I hooked my claws onto the land and started pulling myself up. I screwed up my face as the mud sluggard around my stomach and matted itself into my fur.

I trudged up the hill and thought I would make it when I felt something pulling me back. I risked a glance behind me and saw the mud was pulling me back. I started to go faster but the mud and water in my pelt was too heavy. "No, no, no!" I growled as my back paws dangled helplessly over the water.

I summoned my last once of strength and hauled myself back onto the land. But it wasn't enough. I let out a yowl as the mud gave way and I plunged into the water.

I threw my head above water and let out a terror filled yowl.

I had no more energy. A floating log passed by me and I hocked myself over it. Suddenly, thunder boomed. I shriveled closer to the log. I couldn't find any was out of this. "Oakheart!" I screeched over the pounding rain. As the gouge kept filling up with water, the waves grew larger. They kept slamming over my head forcing me under.

"Oakheart!" I yowled again. I was sobbing now as a huge wave crashed over me and I accidently sucked in the foul, dirty water. My log broke in half and I could only fit one paw over it. "Oakheart! Help me! Please!"

But my cries for help were silenced when one more wave crashed down on me.

And that was it. Suddenly, everything went black.

Suddenly I gasped and woke up. I looked around but didn't see anything I recognized. It was a forest but nothing from Thunderclan.

I stood up and stretched lazily, and that's when I realized something… nothing hurt. I didn't feel pain. My eyes widened and I jumped up. "No… oh no… I'm in S-"

"Hello Bluefur." A voice form behind me meowed. I jumped around and stopped when I saw the cat.

"Snowfur!" I gasped. Snowfur nodded, her face filled with affection and she padded lightly over to me.

"It's so good to see you again!" She purred, licking my ear. I simply nodded, filled with too many emotions to speak. She seemed to understand and went on. "I've missed you so much! And so has Moonflower. She's here in Starclan as well, though it is only me who will be visiting you this time."

"So I _am _in Starclan?" I asked, regaining my voice. Snowfur nodded and I scanned my surroundings again, paying more attention this time. Looking closely enough I saw that the sky was black and filled with a light mist. The forest, I realized, was covered in stars, and small flowers poked out of the green grass. It _was _beautiful. Breath-taking even. But my awe ended when I realized there was only one reason for me to be in Starcan. "I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked Snowfur, my voice lower then a whisper.

Snowfur's eyes filled with sadness. "Not yet. But you're getting close. Your body still lies under the flood water." I felt my throat start to close with un-spelt tears and Snowfur nudged the side of my neck. "No Bluefur, you can't cry." She whispered as I fought back my tears. "You always were the strongest. Always the bravest. Always looking out for your clan."

I couldn't help it. A sob broke out of me and I buried my face into my sisters' think, soft white fur.

Snowfur didn't say anything as I sobbed into her fur. She only licked my head, offering me her silent comfort. After a while, when I could finally restrain my tears, I looked up at her and took a breath. "Lately I've found out, I'm not as strong as I thought I was."

Snowfur tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I ran away at the gathering. I let Thistleclaw get to me. I lied to my own clan because I was too scared to tell them I broke the code!" My voice grew louder and louder until it was wail. Snowfur shook her head.

"None of that makes you weak Bluefur. You re-acted like any other cat would."

"But it shouldn't have happened." I meowed, ashamed.

"Bluefur your clan doesn't think you're invincible." She said, her tone becoming inpatient.

"But how can I even hope to become deputy if I can't face my fears?" I questioned.

"Every cat has their fears. You just have to over-come them!" She said. I sighed.

"I'm just afraid I'll lose more cats I love." I muttered. Snowfur's face softened again.

"Oh Bluefur! Every cat has _those _fears!" She meowed.

I looked at her. "Did you?" She nodded.

"After I lost Moonflower I was so sure I would lose you and Thistleclaw too." I felt a vial start to rise in my throat at Thistleclaw's name, but I swallowed it.

"But you didn't show it. While I mourned over her, you were a normal apprentice."

Snowfur looked me firmly in the eyes. "Mourning doesn't make you different. Every cat mourns sometime or another." She went on. "And I didn't show it because I knew I had to keep going. I knew that no matter what I couldn't bring back Moonflower." She nosed my ear. "The hardest part was coming to peace with that. But after that, you start to understand that maybe it's for the best."

I thought about that then looked at her. "Are you happy? Here in Starclan?" I asked. Snowfur nodded.

"I really am." She flicked me with her tail. "I still miss you, but from here I can watch over you. I've been with you every paw step of the way since my death."

I winced, thinking about how Snowfur had got hit by the monster on the thunderpath. "I'm sorry I never told you about Oakheart. I know I could've trust you but…" I trailed off. But Snowfur nodded.

"It's OK. I understand. And Moonflower and I await your kits eagerly." I felt a purr coming on but my happy moment was crushed with a sudden realization.

"That is, _if _I have my kits." For a moment Snowfur looked confused, but she soon realized what I meant.

"We still don't know if you're going to live." She said quietly. I nodded.

"Actually, we do." A voice from behind me said. I turned around and was immediately filled with joy.

"Moonflower!" I cried, and ran over to my mother. She purred and licked my head lovingly.

"Oh Bluefur." She purred and nuzzled my neck. I purred too, sounding like a kit. Snowfur ran beside us.

"I thought you couldn't come!" She meowed. Moonflower didn't stop purring.

"Starclan sent me to send you both a message." She looked at me and gave a slight nod.

I went weak with relief. "I'm going to live?" I asked. Moonflower nodded to a small pool not too far away.

"Jump into the pool and you'll be back in Thunderclan. Oakheart saved you." I couldn't stiffen a purr. Moonflower looked knowingly at me.

"Your mate is really something. No cat can deny that he loves you more then he values his life." I felt my heart sore at my mother's words.

"I love him too." I whispered.

Snowfur looked at the pool, then at me. "Does she really have to go so soon?" She asked.

Moonflower sighed and nodded. "Yes. But don't worry. We still walk with you."

Snowfur nudged me. "See you soon sister." I purred and licked Snowfur's head, and nuzzled Moonflower.

Then I walked over to the small pool. I shivered as I remembered the flood but leaped into it.

When I opened my eyes, I was in Thunderclan.


	15. Chapter 15: Bluefur POV

**Hey everyone! So I'll get right to it: Thanks for the reviews! Almost 100! Yes! So as a reward, when I get my 100 reviews, I'll post and 2000 word chappie. **

**Anyways, THANKFULLY someone FINALLY guessed my favorite chapter! NYAN KITTy, guessed it. It was chapter 11. Congrats to her! Anyway, sadly there will be no Q&R time today, and probably not the next chap either. So this time, we will have Shout-outs. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Cookies and Cream1234567_: I always love reading your reviews :3 They make me feel all warm inside! Anyways, I'm glad you like it. But I have a question: I'll be writing a new book soon, but I'm stuck. Should it be about Hollyleaf, or a story with my OC? (No cats from the Warriors books will be included. It will be years after the DF battle)**

**_The Ginger Wolf:_ Yay! I love followers! Lol. I'm glad you enjoy it. But I have a question: I'll be writing a new book soon, but I'm stuck. Should it be about Hollyleaf, or a story with my OC? (No cats from the Warriors books will be included. It will be years after the DF battle) P.S. I LOVE your username ;)**

**_Kira Sema:_ Well I can't give anything away, but I can tell you this: I will keep Mistyfoot. She's always been one of my favorite cats and I just love her to pieces! But don't let that mean anything… I may very well keep Mosskit and Stonefur as well. But I have a question: I'll be writing a new book soon, but I'm stuck. Should it be about Hollyleaf, or a story with my OC? (No cats from the Warriors books will be included. It will be years after the DF battle)**

**_NYAN KITTY:_ I'm glad you like it. And congrats on guessing it correctly! But I have a question: I'll be writing a new book soon, but I'm stuck. Should it be about Hollyleaf, or a story with my OC? (No cats from the Warriors books will be included. It will be years after the DF battle) **

**_Starbrc:_ lol. You mean Thisteclaw or Tigerclaw? But I have a question: I'll be writing a new book soon, but I'm stuck. Should it be about Hollyleaf, or a story with my OC? (No cats from the Warriors books will be included. It will be years after the DF battle)**

* * *

When I opened my eyes I expected pain. Horrible, horrible pain.

So when I only felt sore, I was surprised. I looked around and realized, by the herbs and small pool in a corner, that I was in the medicine cat den. "Hello?" I called. Suddenly Featherwhisker and Oakheart charged in. Featherwhisker breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me.

"Thank Starclan! I was beginning to assume the worst." I was about to respond when Oakheart pushed the silver pelted tom aside and touched noses with me.

"Bluefur have you no sense?" He murmured, "Running away after the gathering? Getting stuck in a flooded gorge?" I couldn't help but purr at my mate's worried tone. He huffed as he drew back slowly. "I don't know why you find that amusing you… you mouse-brain!"

"I love you too." I whispered. He looked at me crossly, and then his expression gave away to affection.

"If you _ever_ do something so dumb again I'll never leave your side!" I couldn't help but wonder if that was supposed to stop me from doing dumb stuff, or encourage me. Featherwhisker walked up next to Oakheart.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine." I meowed as I started to stand up. "Just a little sore but-" I cut myself off with a pain filled hiss, and I crashed down on my stomach. Featherwhisker ran over to me.

"Mouse-brain! Don't stand up!" He said, inpatient.

"You could have said that!" I growled through clenched teeth. Featherwhisker shook his head.

"You have to stay still. I gave you some herbs to help with any head-aches or stomach aches, and some seeds to take the edge off your pain, but you're still regaining your strength. You lost a lot of muscle when you were fighting the flood."

He pain started to slowly ware off again. "H-how?" I asked.

"You were fighting too hard to keep above water, that when the waves would crash down on you, nerves in your muscles would be destroyed." He explained. I winced as I shifted.

"But I'll regain them?" I asked. Featherwhisker nodded.

"In time, yes." I sighed, tired. Oakheart and Featherwhisker understood.

"I'll send you some prey when you wake up. If you need anything, just call." Featherwhisker said. I nodded, my eyes already closing.

When I woke up, the sun was shining into the medicine den. I looked around and saw that Featherwhisker and Goosefeather were both gone. I went to stand up, but, remembering the pain I had felt at the same action last night, I choose agents' it. I sighed, board already.

And that's when a sharp pang stabbed my stomach, making me hiss loudly with pain. White-eye poked her head in the medicine den and her face softened. "Yea. Featherwhisker said your stomach would be acting up."

"Did he say _why_?" I asked, impatient.

"You sucked in a lot of flood water. It messed up your stomach and this," She paused while I let out another hiss, "is the outcome."

"Can he do anything about it?" I growled. White-eye shook her head.

"He said it wasn't safe, but once your stomach calms down then you can eat."

I let out one last hiss, and then my stomach started to calm. I looked at White-eye. "Why are you here?"

White-eye suddenly brightened with exciment. "Featherwhisker wanted to see how my pregnancy was coming along." I looked at White-eyes bulging stomach.

"You look fine." I teased. She smiled.

"Sparrowpelt's gone out of his mind in worry. He keeps asking Swiftbreeze and any other she-cat who's kitted when I should move into the nursery." I purred in amusement and White-eye rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Soon enough it'll be your turn."

I was about to respond when Featherwhisker and, to my surprise, Goosfeather, walked into the medicine cat den carrying herbs. Featherwhisker blinked when he saw me. "So you've woke up? Did you have any stomach problems?"

I gave him an irritated glare. Featherwhisker chuckled.

Goosefeather rolled his eyes. "Stop talking and care of the she-cats!" He spat. Featherwhisker sighed and nodded.

He walked over to White-eye. "Lay down on your side." The silver medicine cat instructed. White-eye obayed.

Goosefeather sighed broadly and walked out of the medicine cat den, but not before glancing behind him. Our eyes met and he narrowed his. "Bluefur? I do hope your kits are OK." Then he walked out. I blinked.

Featherwhisker looked kindly at me. "Ignore him. He's been acting weird lately." I nodded. Featherwhisker went back to White-eye. "OK White-eye, I need you to hold still." The pale gray she-cat nodded.

Featherwhisker put his paw on her stomach and pushed down, making White-eye wince. Featherwhisker murmured something and started to move his paw around. I watched.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Featherwhisker didn't take his eyes off of White-eyes stomach.

"Trying to see how many kits she's going to have." My ears perked with interest as Featherwhisker went on. "When my paw goes over a bump, I can tell if it's a kit or not. And sometimes I can tell if the kit is alive or not."

White-eyes head shot up and she gave Featherwhisker a worried look. Featherwhisker purred. "So far so good White-eye." He meowed reassuringly. White-eye sighed and laid her head back down.

I watched closely as Featherwhisker went on, moving his paw across the gray she-cat's stomach. Finally Featherwhisker looked up at me. "Want to give it a try?" My eyes brightened and I nodded, carefully getting out of my nest.

I paused for a moment, but no stomach pains came. I sat next to Featherwhisker.

"It's pretty easy." He started. "All you do is take your paw, and put it here." He put his paw on the center of White-eye's stomach. I put my paw on top of his and he moved his paw from under mine. "Now, push down." He placed his paw on top of mine and pushed down, making the queen gasp.

"Does that hurt?" I fretted. White-eye breathed and shook her head no.

"Now," Featherwhisker instructed, "move your paw around her stomach." I did as I was told. "Can you feel any bumps?" I was quiet for a moment why I moved my paw around.

Suddenly my paw went over a slight bump. "I feel something!" I said excitedly. Featherwhisker chuckled.

"Good job. Now see if that's all."

When I was done, we had determined White-eye was going to have 3 kits.

"Three kits!" White-eye exclaimed. "Sparrowpelt is going to freak!" I purred.

"Your sure going to have your paws full." I commented. White-eye nodded.

"But it'll be worth it." She meowed, confident.

"Oh, I know." I replied.

Featherwhisker looked over his shoulder from where he was sorting herbs. "Are you done gossiping?" He joked.

White-eye stood up and stretched. "Sadly yes." She gave an excited bounce. "I have to go tell Sparrowpelt! He'll be so excited!" And with that, the pale queen ran out.

Bluefur turned to Featherwhisker. "Can you tell how many I'm going to have?" Featherwhisker studied her.

"It might be too early but," he shrugged. "No harm in trying. Take a nap and I'll see after that." I started to protest but the silver medicine cat fixed me with a firm look. "No buts Bluefur. You need to rest." I sighed and nodded, and climbed into my nest.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt my eyes start to close and I started to drift off.

But not before I heard a certain tom screech: "THREE KITS?!"


	16. Author's Notes (Please Read!)

**YES! YES! YES! YES!**

**I GOT MY 100 REVIEWS :D YAY! So happy!**

***Clears throat* OK, now that I got that out of the way. Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me. As I've stated many times before, I NEVER expected for 'Choices' to get so popular. It's been a dream. And I've had the most fun writing it. **

**But you guys are the whole reason I do this. So again, thanks. **

**Anyways, I thought I should let everyone know, I took your choices (lol) into consideration and since everyone voted for a Hollyleaf story, I posted the prologue last night. I woke up this morning and had 6 reviews already! Again, I was incredibly happy and I'm working on the first chapter as we speak. The title is: 'Hollyleaf's Second Chance: Keeping Secrets.' **

**I should tell everyone know that I DO plan on making a sequel for it. Yes yes I know, I haven't even got a chapter up and yet I'm planning the sequel. Oh well. What'ch goanna do? **

**Since I know everyone must be bored by now I'll tell you a quick summary of what it's about: Firestar is in Starclan and he doesn't think Hollyleaf should have died. So after much arguing with: Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Yellowfang, he convinces them to send her back. After talking to Hollyleaf she agrees and gets sent back to the amazing Thunderclan. But when she goes back she gets more then she bargained for. A certain gray and white tom has feelings for her, but she's in love with another certain white and ginger tom. And that's not all. Soon she can't seem to get away from her clan mates secrets and when she discovers a secret more dangerous than the rest, our beloved Hollyleaf Is put to the test. Will she pass? Was it better for her to stay n Starclan? Or will her Keeping Secrets mean Hollyleaf's death? **

**Wow… that looks a lot longer than I thought. As you can image I had a horrible time trying to fit everything into that blasted summary box. **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone for my 109 rev-… I owe everyone a 2,000 word chapter now don't I? … fox-dung! **

**Alright, I should probably get on that! Anyways. Thanks for-oh! That's right!**

**I've done a little secret keeping of my own! Well I guess I owe it to you guys so here it goes:**

**There WILL be a second AND third (and possibly more!) book to C-H-O-I-C-E-S ! The second just might feature a certain flame pelted tom? **

**Anywho, the second book will be called: C-H-A-N-C-E-S.**

**That's all for now! Keep reviewing and check out our favorite black she-cats story. Thanks everyone! **


	17. Chapter 16: Buefur POV

**OMG sorry guys! I swear I didn't forget about this story, but I had to order a new charger for my computer. It doesn't work unless charging and I just got to today. Anyways I know I promised everyone a 2,000 page chappie, but I'm going to do 1 or 2 shorter chapters, just to get the hang of it again. But have no fear; you WILL get your 2,000 chappie! Anyways, I know what everyone missed most… Q&R TIME!**

**Q: Who is my LEAST favorite RIVERCLAN warrior? **

**Hint: Sorry! Couldn't think of any that wouldn't give it away **

**R: The winner gets an OC in the story. NOTE: The OC will be a Windclan cat!**

I woke up when a paw prodded me and I looked up to see Dappletail. In her jaws was a mouse. I felt my own mouth start to water. "Is that for me?" I asked hopefully. Dappletail sat the mouse down in front of me.

"Featherwhisker wanted to wait until you woke up yourself, but Oakheart insisted." She said, eyes sparkling. I gave a silently gave thanks to Starclan and took a bite of the mouse, closing my eyes as the warm juices danced on my tongue. When I opened them I noticed Dappletail was staring hungrily at my mouse. I swallowed my bite and licked the blood off my muzzle. "Want it?" I asked awkwardly.

Dappletail sighed and lay down, still eyeing my mouse. "No, it's fine. I'll go get one later." I gave a slight smile and nudged it over to her.

"It's OK. Really." When Dappletail still didn't look convinced I added, "Honestly, I'm not hungry." I lied. That was enough for Dappletail. The she-cat leaned forward eagerly and finished the mouse off in a few rushed bites. I was surprised at her hunger.

"Keep eating like that and soon you'll be as big as a queen." I teased. Dappletail looked sheepish.

"Sorry. The hunting patrol just came back empty pawed. That mouse was the last thing in the fresh-kill pile." I was taken back.

"The hunting patrol didn't catch anything?" I peered around Dappletail and caught a look outside the medicine cat den. The ground was covered in frost and it looked like a wasteland.

Dappletail nodded and shivered. "It's the second patrol in a row. And it's freezing outside." I slumped down in my nest, suddenly wishing I had taken another bite of my mouse.

"So leaf-bare is coming early this year." I joked bitterly. Dappletail nodded sadly.

"It's awful! Hollyfrost's kits cry all night because she doesn't have enough milk for them." My eyes widen and I sat straight up.

"Hollyfrost had her kits?!" I exclaimed. But she had only announced that she was pregnant a couple weeks ago! Dappletail's eyes suddenly filled with exciment.

"I forgot you hadn't heard yet! She had them 3 nights ago. Two she-cats and a tom."

"Did she pick names yet?" I asked. Dappletail nodded.

"Cloverkit, and Honeykit for the she-kits, and Falconkit for the tom. Their adorable, and Smokemask can't get enough of them." She said purring.

I purred silently but then turned confused. "How long have I been in here?" I asked.

Dappletail cooked her head to side the side for a moment then meowed, "Seven nights." I wanted to leap out of my pelt.

"Seven nights?! But I saw Featherwhisker and White-eye just yesterday!" Dappletail shook her head.

"You saw them five nights ago." She said matter-of-factly. "Feathertail said that he had meant to tell you, but you were always asleep."

"So he let me sleep for a quarter-moon?" I asked, my fur standing on end. Dappletail nudged me but I pulled away.

"He thought sleep would do you good, especially you'll be kitting in a moon or so." She looked kindly. "I know your upset but he had your best interests at heart." I sighed.

"I guess so." I muttered. But I would definitely be taking this up with Featherwhisker. I looked up at Dappletail. "Can you send Oakheart?" I asked, suddenly eager to see my mate. Dappletail purred.

"Don't worry, he, Leopardfoot, Robinwing, Sunstar, and half the rest of the clan are all driving Featherwhisker crazy, asking when they can see you."

I purred. Dappletail stood up. "I'll go get him now."

"No you won't." A voice croaked. I looked and saw that Goosefeather was standing in the medicine cat entrance. "She isn't fit for visitors." Dappletail rolled her eyes.

"She's _fine _Goosefeather." Goosefeather glared at her.

"Last time I checked, _I _was the medicine cat!" He hissed.

"Not for much longer." The dusky colored she-cat retorted. "You'll be retiring with the elders soon."

Goosefeather's eyes were colder then the chilliest leaf-bare night. "Get out of my den." He growled. Dappletail stood her ground for a moment, then swished her tail and walked out. Goosefeather spun around to look at me, his pale blue eyes still cold.

"Lay down on your side." He growled.

"Why?" I asked, un-sure.

"You wanted to know how many kits you're going to have, didn't you?" He snorted.

I remembered with a bolt, the conversation I had with Featherwhisker and laid down. Goosefeather walked over grumbling and started feeling around my swollen stomach. I let out a hiss. He was much harsher then Featherwhisker had been with White-eye.

Then, he jerked his paw back as if something had bit him. "Three." He growled.

'_Three?' _I immediately felt over-joyed. Three kits!

But then Goosefeather growled and shoved his face agenst mine. "These kits can never know you!" He snarled. I was taken back.

"W-why not?" I stammered.

"Are you a fool! Fire must burn without bonds! These kits will keep you from becoming the next leader of Thunderclan!"

I felt a sudden protectiveness twords my un-born kits. "I have Oakheart. He will help me take-"

"No!" Goosefeather hissed. "Oakheart must leave to!" I blinked and pulled my face away.

"Why? With Oakheart, I can keep my kits and still be the fire."

"No! You don't understand! You have no choice! Oakheart must take the kits back to Riverclan with him! You cannot be their mother!"

I showed my white teeth and stood up. "Oakheart is staying. I will mother my kits."

"But the prophe-"

"If the prophecy says I cannot keep my mate and kits, then I won't be in the prophecy." I growled.

Goosefeather eyes widened. "You can't do that! Starclan has choosen you and-"

"What's going on in here?" A cat demanded. And I looked up and saw Oakheart.


	18. Chapter 17: Oakheart

**kawaii-nyan-kittyy- Nice guess, and yes I do hate Rainfower, but sadly that's not it. Good guess though!**

**Cookies and Cream1234567- You are correct! It is NOT Oakheart xD lol. And yea, I thought someone needed to kit soon! Actually, I already have two others planned besides Bluefur!**

**CocoNini- Yes! That is correct! The answer IS Leopardstar! ER. I can't stand that awful she-cat. Anyways, please message me with an OC of yours and I will make him/her a Windclan apprentice! (Don't send me the warrior name, just the apprentice name.)**

**Dreamcloud010- Nope. I actually enjoyed Hawkfrost, if only because he was so complicated. **

**Starbrc- Hm. Really? How so?**

**Overrunner- Nope! But Oakheart shall save the day!**

**Warriorsgirl- Well here it is!**

* * *

Bluefur was visibly shaking and that only angered me when I didn't get a response from her or Goosefeather. "What's going on?" I repeated angrily.

Bluefur took a breath. "N-nothing Oakheart. He just was telling me how many kits I was going to have!" I could tell she was hiding something and only tried to change the subject. I growled and looked at Goosefeather.

"Tell me what going on or I will shred your-"Goosefeather growled.

"You won't lay a _claw _on a medicine cat!" He snapped. I un-sheathed my claws.

"I might if I don't get an-"

"Oakheart stop!" Bluefur said standing up. "I told you what we're talking about! Just leave it alone!" Her fur was bristling and her eyes were fierce. I was confused. Maybe they were talking about Bluefur's kits but there was something else too. And why wouldn't Bluefur tell me?

I looked at Goosefeather again and made sure my claws were visible. "What else were you talking about?" I asked slowly.

The speckled gray medicine cat only glared at Buefur. "Ask your _mate_." He hissed. Then he quickly shoved past me and out of the medicine cat den. I glared challengingly at Bluefur and her blue eyes were the same.

"I came to tell you that Featherwhisker said you can move back into the warriors den." I growled.

Bluefur swished her tail as she walked past me without a word. I felt my anger start to boil from underneath my fur. I gave a small growl and rushed past her and stood in front of her. "No. I want to know what you were talking about." Bluefur held her head high and looked me in the eyes.

"I told you what happened." She said.

I wanted to snarl but cats had started to look up and see us. I knew that they would wonder why I was being so cruel to my mate after she had nearly died. But I needed to know what happened. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." I meowed coldly.

Bluefur narrowed her eyes but shrugged. "Fine. I could use a walk." The she walked past me and towards the camp entrance. I followed her. Everyone watched us not saying a word.

We walked in silence for awhile, until we reached Owl Tree. A place where Thrushpelt said that Owls always lived. I turned to Bluefur.

"I know you're not telling me the entire truth." I started.

Bluefur looked away. Her face was stubborn. "Why does it matter?" The blue she-cat muttered. I was enraged.

"Why does it matter?! Because this is important! And apparently it's too important for you to tell me!" Bluefur looked over at me.

"Oakheart please just forget about it!" She begged.

I shook my head. "I don't understand. What can't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Bluefur meowed.

"Well no. I wouldn't. Because you won't tell me!" I said exasperated.

Bluefur's eyes turned to pleading. "Oakheart I-I can't tell you." She whispered. That was it for me.

"I thought you said you loved me. I thought you could trust me with anything. Bluefur I gave up everything for you!" I growled. Her eyes widened with hurt.

"I do love and trust you!" She protested. She sighed and whispered, "But if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

I looked into my mates blue eyes. They were sad. But they were also stubborn and guarded. Like the first time I had met her after Snowfur's death.I wanted to believe that she was doing this for the bets. I wanted to believe their was a good reason for her to not tell me. I _wanted _to believe her. But I couldn't.

"I'll ask one more time Bluefur. What were you and Goosefeather talking about?"

Bluefur seemed to understand I ment what I said. She looked like she was going to bolt any second, but then she sighed and studied herself. "Their... It's about... you see..." She growled as she stammered.

"It's OK. Keep going." I encouraged.

She tried again. "When I was young, I was hunting for a rabbit." I listened intently. "B-but it raced into a tunnel and a fox came out. It c-chased me and Snpwpaw. But then... lighting striked and it caught a tree on fire. The fox ran away." I blinked. Bluefur went on shakily."Goosefeather found me after that. He told me it was a sign from Starclan. A prophecy about me."

"Starclan had a prophecy about you?" I asked shocked. Bluefur ignored me, caught up with herself.

"He said... "Like fire you will blaze through the forest. But beware. Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed be water."" I shook my head.

"So Goosefeather gave you a prophecy? About being a great warrior?" I asked. Bluefur nodded and she looked sick.

"I wasn't sure to believe him or not but..."

"Is that why you said we had to stop meeting? Because you were scared I was the water?" I asked gently. Bluefur nodded and looked away. I sighed and padded up to her. I licked the top of her head.

"It could be wrong. Goosefeather is crazy." I said. Bluefur shook her head.

"It's true. I-I know it." She said. Her voice was hard.

I nuzzled her. "Then I believe you." Her head spun around to look at me.

"You do?" She sounded surprised. I nodded.

"I trust you. And I promise, I'll fight this prophecy with you." Bluefur purred and nuzzled me.

"Thank you. But it's not your fight."

"Your wrong. It is." We stared at each other for awhile before I broke the silence.

"So, Goosefeather said how many kits you would have?" I asked. Bluefur lit up.

"Three." She meowed proudly. I purred loudly and licked her face.

"They'll be amzing. just like you." She sighed and rested her face in my face. I looked at my mate. Was their really a prophecy about her?


	19. Chapter 18: Bluefur POV

**Hey guys! SO SO SO sorry about nto posting! Honestly it kinda slipped my mind. I know-I'm awfel. But I'm trying to get back on top of things. Really I am. Thanks for much for the reviews everyone! And I hope this chap makes up for everything. **

On the way back to camp I kept stealing glances at the big reddish brown tom next to me.

My head was spinning. I had just shared my biggest secret with him. The thing I guarded so fiercely, I had just told to my mate. Oakheart hadn't said anything since we started back to camp and I couldn't help but feel worried. What if Oakheart had only been pretending to understand? What if he thought I was going crazy?

Then a voice interrupted my thoughts. "So when are you going to ask me?" Oakheart asked. I stopped for a second and looked at the ground. I knew my face must've revealed how worried I was.

I looked up at Oakheart, took a calm breath, and then said, "I'm not crazy!" Oakheart blinked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked jokingly. I couldn't help but feel irritated.

"Oakheart I'm not joking." I scowled. Oakheart nudged me.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about Bluefur. I know you're not crazy." He meowed.

I looked away and tried to hide my frown. _'Why is he acting like this is no big deal?' _I thought.

"Hey," Oakheart started, as he eyed my stomach. "When do you think the kits will be born?"

I couldn't help but feel frustrated with my mate. "So you don't think that's its weird I have a prophecy about me?" I questioned. Oakheart tilted head slightly.

"Of course it's weird. But it is what it is." He shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about a problem that hasn't shown itself."

A problem that hasn't shown itself? "Oakheart! The fact that I even have a prophecy is a problem. Do you know what would could happen if the wrong cats figured out this prophecy?" I demanded.

Oakheart blinked. "Of course I do. And I promise I won't let that happen. But until a problem comes up," I opened my mouth but Oakheart rushed on. "A problem that we can _fix, _there's nothing we can do about it."

I looked away. What Oakheart said was true; we really _couldn't _do anything about my prophecy. Not right now anyways. So why couldn't I push down my frustration? Oakheart nudged my shoulder.

"When something _does _happen we'll be ready." He assured me.

I nodded. "You right." I muttered. I looked towards camp. We were almost there. Oakheart followed my gaze.

"Come on. You still haven't seen Hollyfrost's kits." He meowed. I realized he was right.

I asked, "Have you?" Oakheart nodded.

"Their pretty cute." A teasing look played across his face. "Our kits will be cuter of course." I purred.

"I can't wait." I touched my nose to Oakheart's. "Come on."

The camp was alive in the cold weather.

Sunstar was speaking with Adderfang, Frostpaw and Cloudpaw were wrestling on the frost covered ground, and Cherrypaw was helping Graypebble, Stormtail, and Robinwing enforce the thorn barriers. I parted my mouth and scented the hunting patrol had left only moments ago: Sparrowpelt, Leopardfoot, Patchpelt, Ivypaw and Whitepaw.

I looked over at the nursery and saw Smokemask was just slipping out, a proud expression covering his face. I looked back over at Oakheart. "Do you want to come see them with me?" I asked. Oakheart shook his head.

"I offered to help Featherwhisker collect herbs."

I flicked my ear in surprise. "You're doing an apprentice task?" I asked. Oakheart looked indigent.

"Gathering herbs isn't _just _an apprentice task." He meowed offended. But his eyes were teasing. I purred as he went on. "I figured the faster I get on good terms with everyone the faster they'll accept me." My purr died and Oakheart tilted his head. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. When Oakheart didn't look convinced I added, "I was just thinking about something. It's not important." Oakheart still didn't look fully convinced but he shrugged.

"If you say so." He leaned forward and licked my ear, then turned around and started off to the medicine cat den. I watched him go for a moment before turning around and padding over to the nursery. Though I didn't say so, it rubbed me the wrong way that Oakheart was helping my clan mates so that they would accept him faster.

Even though I knew what he was doing was smart and would help, it still bugged me. But as I turned my head around to look back and watched him emerge from the medicine cat den, followed by Feathertail, I shook my head. Any other cat would do the exact same thing. With a last glance at my mate, I turned tail and walked to the nursery.

As I walked inside the cozy den I realized that I hadn't been inside since Ivypaw, Cloudpaw, and Cherrypaw were born. No litters had been born since them.

But now Hollyfrost had kitted, White-eye was expecting, and so was I. The nursery would be crowed soon enough and Thunderclan would have more warriors.

I saw Hollyfrost was in her moss nest, three mewing kits tucked into her stomach. She was in the middle of licking the one on the left but looked up and smiled when I entered. "Hello Bluefur." She said quietly, her voice tired. I gave a symphonic smile.

"I came to see the kits and say congratulations, but if you would rather me come back later I could." I offered. Hollyfrost shook her head.

"No, your fine. Besides I had been meaning to ask how you were. According to Featherwhisker you were injured pretty badly."

I shuddered inwardly thinking about my incident in the gorge, but outwardly, I shrugged. "Injuries are part of being a warrior." Wanting to change the subject I added, "Speaking of warriors, mind introducing me to Thunderclan's future ones?"

The golden she-cat smiled proudly. "Of course. Bluefur this is Honeykit, Falconkit, and Cloverkit." She meowed nosing each kit in turn. The nursery didn't have the best light, but it had enough for me to take in each kits appearance.

Honeykit was a small honey colored she-cat with tabby markings and one white foot.

Falconkit was a big brown tom with a white blaze going down his face, and all his paws were white.

I purred as I looked at Honeykit and Falconkit, but stopped when I got to Cloverkit. Cloverkit was a gray she-kit with all white paws like Falconkit. However, she looked too small survive. Hollyfrost must've seen my expression because she sighed sadly.

"I know. And it wouldn't be so bad if I actually had any milk to give her but…" Hollyfrost's voice trailed off and I remembered what Dappletail had said about the hunting patrol returning without any fresh-kill, and Hollyfrost's kits crying at night.

"I'm sure she'll grow." I meowed lamely. Hollyfrost shrugged, her proud face replaced with one filled with sadness. I was kicking myself for upsetting the she-cat.

"I'm sorry Hollyfrost. I shouldn't have-"

"No." Hollyfrost meowed firmly, cutting me off. "It's not your fault. I know full well how small she is and your right. She will grow." I could tell the golden mother was trying to be strong but it clearly wasn't easy.

"Atleast Falconkit and Honeykit look strong and healthy." I said trying to lighten the mood. Hollyfrost nodded and a short smile flickered across her face.

"Yes, they are. And hungry too. Maybe Cloverkit could get some food if Falconkit wouldn't hog it." She meowed, though her voice oozed fondness for her new kits.

I purred. "They'll have play-mate soon. White-eye will be joining you soon." Hollyfrost licked Honeykit's head.

"So I've been told. Featherwhisker said she should have three right?" Hollyfrost asked, making me nod. "Sparrowpelt's asked me twice when White-eye should move in and he's asked every other she-cat the same thing." She rolled her hazel eyes. "Toms."

I was about to say something when a voice sounded. "What wrong with toms?" I spun around and saw Sparrowpelt, who had a scrawny mouse in his jaws. Hollyleaf's eyes brightened.

"Nothing at all. Espshally if they have fresh-kill!" Sparrowpelt purred and dropped it in front of the queen. Hollyfrost dug in immediately.

"Did the rest of the patrol catch something?" I asked hopefully. But my hopes of a bite of food were crushed when Sparrowpelt shook his head no.

"Sorry Bluefur, but it was just me. The rest of the patrol only caught air." I sighed and tried to hide my disappoiment.

"It's fine." I muttered. I went to walk out when Sparrowpelt stopped me.

"Oh and Bluefur, I think Whitepaw wanted to see you." I nodded my thanks and walked out of the nursery, but not before I heard Sparrowpelt ask Hollyfrost: "So about White-eye, I really think she should move in sooner."


	20. Alliances (Updated)

**So I figured that an updated alliance is long over-do. Here you go!**

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: **Sunstar**-Bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Adderfang **(Stand in deputy)**-Mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: **Goosefeather- **Ragged speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes **(Feathertail)**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Feathertail**- Pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping, plumy tail; **apprentice to the medicine cat **

Warriors: **Stormtail**-Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Sparrowpelt- **Big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Smallear- **Gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

**Thrushpelt- **Sandy gray tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes

**Robinwing-** Small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

**Fuzzypelt-** Black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

**Speckletail-** Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Swiftbreeze-**Tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Windflight-**Leangray tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Smokemask-**Dark gray tom with white paws and muzzle, hazel eyes

**Leopardfoot-**Sleek black she-cat with green eyes

**Patchpelt-**Black-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Oakheart**-Sleek, thick furred reddish brown tom with clear amber eyes

**Bluefur**-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Rosetail-**Tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail

**Lionheart- **Big golden tabby tom with green eyes and thick fur around his neck, like a lions mane

**Goldenflower-**Sleek, pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and a small nick on one ear.

**Graypebble- **Tom with thick gray fur with tan spots, white muzzle, and brown eyes

**White-eye- **Pale gray she-cat with thick fur and blue eyes, blind in one eye

**Dappletail- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dappled coat

Apprentices: **Cherrypaw- **Dark brown she-cat with even darker stripes and hazel eyes

**Cloudpaw- **Fluffy white she-cat with two gray paws and hazel eyes

**Ivypaw- **Sleek gray and white she-cat with ivy green eyes

**Frostpaw-**Beautiful pure white she-cat with sleek soft fur and green eyes

**Brindlepaw-**Pretty dappled, mottled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Whitepaw-**Big thick furred tom with white fur and yellow eyes

Queens: **Hollyfrost**- Golden she-cat with white ear tips, muzzle and green eyes (Mother to Smokemask's kits: Honeykit- Honey colored she-kit with tabby markings and one white foot. Falconkit- Big brown tom with a white blaze going down his face and white paws. Cloverkit – Very small gray she-kit with white paws.)

Elders: **Larksong-**Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**Poppydawn- **Long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes


End file.
